My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean, My Bonnie Lies Over the Sea
by MsTonksLupin
Summary: Oh Bring Back my Bonnie to Me All that some Marauders wanted was Love, Firewhiskey, Rock&Roll... and to Change the World. Some, because others just wanted to survive. This story is Sirius Black's love song, full of music, friendship, devotion, pain, loss, and ressurection. Because your life is a song and someone else writes the lyrics, but sometimes you get to play the harmonica.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

**So here is my new story, which is going to be really long. I'm extremely anxious while posting it, I don't particularly like the beginning, but I promise it gets more interesting in the following chapters, so please give it a chance, review, tell me your opinions, as constructive criticism means a lot!**

**I want to thank you so much for all your support on my previous stories, and I really hope you'll like that too. **

**I also want to apologize if sometimes it takes a long time for me to review, as I am in my senior year and life is really hectic, but I promise I'll try to catch up with your amazing stories! Always tell me if you want me to read something!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

"…_Is there a piano at your school? I don't know what wizards are used to, do they play common music? You should ask your headmaster whether you could practice. You mustn't forget your music. It's all we have left. I sent you something with which you can try to play that song mum used to sing to you when you were a baby.  
Keep studying to become a doctor. Mum would be very proud of you. She'd be so excited to know you are a witch._

_ Write back soon,  
Love, Dad."_

Bonnie felt her throat dry as she folded the letter and unwrapped the package her owl had carried all the way from Liverpool. The sound of ripping the wrapping paper was intriguing, though she didn't have the faintest idea of what it could contain. Her fingers firstly sensed something cold, and before she could even wonder, she was holding an harmonica.

Her heart skipped a beat. She had long ago abandoned the piano, together with the idea of music, when she received her letter from Hogwarts six years ago. Her trembling hands brought the shining instrument on her lips, and she blew, producing a dreadful, off-tune sound. It was absurd, she knew it, and Hestia had already jumped up from her bed, trying to figure out its source. Bonnie muttered an apology, threw the harmonica in the pocket of her robes, and burst out of the Common Room. She ran in the dark corridors, burning with anticipation, waking up half of the portraits with the heavy thumping of her boots. She was unable to think of getting caught producing horror sounds with a Muggle harmonica in 2 AM, as her head was already throbbing with the notes of the song her mother used to sing to get her to sleep, the only alive reminiscence she had of her.

**My Bonnie lies over the ocean, my Bonnie lies over the sea, my Bonnie lies over the ocean, oh bring back my Bonnie to me…**

She stopped, breathless, outside an empty classroom, peered inside and casted _Lumos_with her wand. She sat on a desk and brought the instrument to her mouth. The first notes came out better than expected, and after an hour or so, she was able to play slowly but steadily the first meters of the song. She was ready to burst with excitement. Millions of songs came through her mind, songs she would learn to play, Weird Sisters, Doors, Beatles, more wizard music, all the bands sheloved to listento…

And just then, the door opened, and she saw the very Minerva McGonnagal standing before her, in her dark blue robes and her hair wrapped in rollers, making the blood of the bravest Gryffindor freeze. Bonnie was a Ravenclaw, but she was thought to be toughest than many Gryffindors. She was seventeen years old, and her bad relationship with the rules had a long history, but she felt more ashamed for forgetting to produce a silencing charm, than afraid of the upcoming detention.

"Somebody would think that by your seventh year at Hogwarts you'd have learnt that you should be at your dormitory at such an hour, Miss Holmes."

_Somebody would think that at the age of seventeen and with such high grades at school , I'd have the right to decide where I'd bloody be at night, _she thought, waiting patiently for her punishment.

"Although," was that a smile showing on McGonnagal's pressed lips? "that was quite a nice music piece you produced and as you know, our headmaster is particularly fond of both magical and muggle music. Have you been playing for long?"

Bonnie couldn't believe the twist of events. "I've… I've been playing for an hour or so, Professor. My father sent this with an owl, today."

"That's quite impressive! Professor Henderson would wish that you'd have such a natural talent in Ancient Runes too, though, but I am satisfied from your progress at my lesson, so I guess I shouldn't really protest. Your father is a muggle, if I can recall properly."

"Yes, Professor, he is a barber."

"Is he musical?"

"My mother was. She used to sing this to me when I was little."

She would swear that she saw McGonnagal's eyes glowing with sympathy, and she took the chance to skip detention. "My father asked me whether there is a piano here at Hogwarts, so I could play between classes."

"As a matter of fact there is a magical piano at the sixth floor, Miss Holmes. A Gryffindor student of your age usually goes to play. You have my permission to use it."

She didn't try to hide a smile. "Thank you!"

But it was impossible to be so lucky. "However", McGonnagal continued, "if you have so much time for music, you probably have spare time to study for your NEWTs too. I won't give you detention, but I will tell Professor Henderson to give you an extra essay on Ancient Runes. It will help you meliorate your low grade. Another Gryffindor seventh year will study with you, he found it rather amusing to wander around the corridors, occupying himself with… certain kind of activities, instead of sleeping in order to be able to study for his NEWTs."

If Bonnie didn't care for something at all, that most certainly was Ancient Runes. But she deserved the extra essay, for being stupid enough to forget to cast a simple silencing charm.

"Now. Go to your bed. And don't let me catch you again, for then you'll get a real detention."

Bonnie got up and walked to the door. Then, she stopped and turned to McGonnagal. "Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Holmes?"

"Our of pure curiosity, who is that student who plays the piano?"

"It is Remus Lupin."

"And who is the other student who'll do the essay?"

McGonnagal raised her eyebrows disapprovingly. "Sirius Black, of course. Who else?"

Bonnie Holmes suddenly felt the urge to kick something with her boots. Those bloody famous _Marauders, _they were everywhere!


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't know how to thank you for all your support and reviews yesterday, when I posted my first chapter! I really hope you'll like this one too!**

**Please review!**

Bonnie Holmes decided that an extra essay in Ancient Runes was by far the worst kind of punishment one could give her, even though it would help her pass her NEWTs. Her eyes were already heavy from the lack of sleep that made every seventh year suffer, and the symbols in the huge, old, dusty and extremely boring book, were laughing at her. It was like she was trying to read Chinese, it made no difference at all. She decided that she ought to be thankful she was doing that essay alone, when the door opened, and an unshaved boy with wavy hair and a loosened tie, entered the classroom lazily. His black eyes fell on her and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, Evans' friend." He said teasingly, making a little curtsy.

Bonnie, as well as her friend, Lily, had never liked the so called Marauders who thought they owned the whole school, but things were getting even worse. "I have a name, as well as a surname, Black." She hissed.

"It seems that I need not to be introduced, as you already know mine."

"I assume that you think that every person –every female person- in that school cares about your bloody name, don't you?"

"Well, half of them do, the others care for Potter's." he joked. "But he got no eyes for any other than your friend… Poor James…"

"Lily's lucky enough to have some brains in her head."

"Come on, now, Evans' friend, that pretty little fiery red head would have more fun if it weren't that stubborn, we both know that."

She looked at him, disgusted. "Listen here, Black. If you think that I belong in either of the two halves of worshippers you and your shallow friend have, you are very badly mistaken. You might as well try to call me Bonnie, or Holmes, or Miss, or I'm gonna hex that arrogant ass of yours. Now, if you don't mind, I have some NEWT's to pass."

He raised his hands as a sign of apology, and put his quill out of his bag, starting to write on his own parchment. "You and Evans are so alike." He muttered.

"That's why we're friends, you genius."

"I mean, you didn't seem like the kind of girl who gives an owl's feather about studying, let alone about studying Ancient Runes. You look more like the kind of girl who enjoys taking detentions."

"I was just… wandering around. That's why I got the fuckin' detention, Black."

"Actually you were playing some pretty cool music."

She felt her cheeks burning, and he focused her eyes on her blank parchment. She had thought that only McGonnagal knew about that. "Was that why you got the detention? Were you caught eavesdropping?"

"My lady, you have to understand that the Marauders don't get _caught _so easily. No, I didn't get caught yesterday. It was some days before when I had forgotten to borrow James'… anyway. As I was saying, you were playing a little Scottish tune in that Muggle instrument of yours, if I'm not mistaken."

"Also sung by The Beatles, in fact." She replied coldly. "You seem to think so highly of yourself that you don't appreciate Muggle music, is that so?"

He whistled. "In fact I love the Beatles, and I didn't know they had sung it too. I apologize."

"Accepted."

"Well, if you need some help with the essay…"

She slammed her book on the desk. "Well, it seems you're _also_ perfect in Ancient Runes. That's enough with you and your overweighed ego, don't you think so? Why don't you try to pull of your show at the fourteen year old you're seeing _this _week? Also tell your friend, Potter, that Lily would rather go out with the Giant Squid than with any of you, bullies!"

Sirius Black's lips were pressed together. He didn't say another word until they both finished the essay and packed their things. He handed his parchment to Professor Henderson who came to collect them, and just then, a blond girl from the fifth year, probably _this week's _fifteen _year old_, met him at the corridor. He grabbed her waist and started kissing her mercilessly, while her friends giggled with each other.

They probably felt jealous, or even proud that they knew someone who was pushing her tongue inside the mouth of the very Sirius Black, that arrogant, huge, pathetic excuse of a mouth, thought Bonnie, ready to throw up. She put her books in her worn leather backpack, and left with a smile, contented that she and her friends had some brain left in their heads, their _stubborn little heads, _as the Marauders would rather say.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last ridiculous chapter, I promise! It gets better after that. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Please keep telling me your opinion!**

Remus Lupin's fingers caressed the magical piano softly, playing a beautiful ballad his mother had once taught him. His muscles were aching from the last full moon, and an open wound Madame Pomfrey wasn't able to heal was visible on his cheek, but the piano worked in a way even his friends couldn't sometimes. He forgot everything else, as sweat was fillinghis temple, as his whole body shook from the passionate chords he was playing sometimes, or the calm, sad ones, he felt like playing some others.

A faint smile appeared on his tired face as he finished the ballad without a single mistake, and he started playing a rock and roll piece from The Shakin' Vampires. His fingers were now jumping frantically everywhere on the piano, almost aching from the enthusiasm.

After a while he stopped and sighed, and just then he sensed the presence of another person in the room that very few students knew until then it existed. His blood froze. He slowly turned his head. It was Lily, Alice, Marlene and Dorcas' friend from Ravenclaw, Bonnie Holmes, the girl with the giant leather jackets that belonged to her father, and the thick hair. He felt his face flushing. That was bad. Really bad. Only Dumbledore, McGonnagal and his friends knew about him playing the piano, and he most certainly didn't want anyone else to know.

"No, don't stop, that was really cool!" she smiled.

"It was awful, I messed two chords up." He mumbled apologetically.

"It was awesome, I love this song. I wish I could play it as well as you do."

Remus Lupin looked at her with uncertainty. Was she being serious? Did she like his playing? "Do you play as well?"

She walked nearer. "I used to play the muggle piano, before I learnt I was a witch. I'm from Liverpool, you know. Muggles there love Rock 'n' Roll."

Remus smiled. "I know. My father is a muggle. Will you play something? Magical pianos bear little difference, only the sounds comes out better, and they tend to correct your worst mistakes, I mean, they don't correct small mistakes, if you miss a note, and they also feel when you're good at it…" he stopped embarrassed, realizing he had been talking for too long.

She chuckled nervously. "I haven't played for seven years. It will probably be dreadful."

"You can try, see if you remember anything." The tall boy with the sandy brown hair and the curious bleeding wound on his face got up, and offered her the seat.

"It's gonnamake your ears bleed." She muttered warningly, but it was impossible to stay away from the instrument she had ignored all those years. Suddenly she missed it so much, and her fingers were almost aching to touch it. He just smiled kindly. She started feeling warmer toward him, and wondered how he managed to be such a good friend with Potter and Black. She played the first notes clumsily, and after some time in which he waited patiently, she had managed to play a little melody. She stopped and turned to look at him, breathlessly. She didn't say anything, she just beamed. "I can remindyou a few things, you can come and play when I come." Remus said, and then bit his lower lip. "If you don't mind, of course, it won't matter…"

"What are you talking about! That'd be awesome! Dad will be so happy to know I'll start playing again! Thank you, Lupin!"

"You're welcome!" The boy looked positively surprised, as if he wasn't used at people being that excited for spending time with him. That was strange, considering the fact that his best friends were the two most popular boys at Hogwarts. Or maybe, that actually was the reason, thought Bonnie. She got up to return to Ravenclaw's common room, she had to do a Potions essay. Before she walked out of the piano room, she turned around and looked at Remus, who had sat on the piano again. "That cut on your face…" she said. "It looks pretty nasty. You should go to Madame Pomfrey." Before a flushed Remus could even manage to open his mouth, she laughed. "Don't bother telling me it was your bloody cat, or something like that, because it clearly wasn't. See you next week!"

SB

Lily Evans reread the letter addressed to her parents carefully. She had long ago stopped trying to get Petunia to answer her with more than a couple of sentences. Especially now that she had just gotten married to the Muggle she had met in college, her sister had a fairly good excuse to ignore younger Lily's letters. Lily's owl, Athena, was waiting patiently on the grass next to her owner, who was sitting under a tree in the cold Hogwarts grounds. She had agreed to sit outside at such a gloomy, cool October afternoon, so that her friend, Bonnie Holmes, would play her harmonica freely, somewhere less crowded than the warm classes and common rooms. Athena didn't seem to appreciate the sound of the weird Muggle instrument and looked relieved when Lily tied the parchment on her leg and gently patted her beak, as a sign she should fly away to deliver the letter. As for Lily, she did enjoy the harmonica, in fact as much as she had let Bonnie know. Her favorite time of the day until then had been when Bonnie, also a muggle born, would play Love me do, which was one of her mother's favorites. That was the favorite part of her day until then. Because now, something had started to feel strange inside Lily Evans. She found herself having more than one favorite times during each day, and that didn't make her feel better. On the contrary, it confused her deeply. The reason Lily felt so strange, was the very fact that these moments were the ones when her heart would race and her stomach would tie into a knot, the ones she used to hate once, they were the moments James Potter, the boy she had always despised, was making a truly admirable effort to fix his image so he would convince her to consider going out with him. His position had changed dramatically. Summer had made him much more mature –as mature as a Marauder could be, of course- and his romantic words sounded much less disgusting to her. The possibility that she wasn't disgusted, -let alone indifferent- by his presence anymore, scared Evans a lot. She had always been sure that this arrogant male only needed to go out with her so that he could add her in his list of trophies, already full with his quidditch triumphs. She had certainly caused a big harm to Potter's male ego all these years, but she didn't really feel like resisting anymore.

Bonnie's harmonica had stopped, and the silence pulled Lily out of her thoughts. She turned and faced her friend. "That was lovely!" she said. "I'd love to listen to you playing the piano as well."

Bonnie shook her curly head. "I'm not that good. It's Lupin you should hear playing, he's truly amazing!"

"Remus is a very nice guy!"

"He is. Unlike his fellow _Marauders._ You should do something with him, imagine how it would piss Potter off!"

"I'm tired of trying to come up with ways to piss Potter off."

Bonnie slowly put the harmonica in her pocket. "You are right. Maybe you should just start ignoring his filthy excuse of an existence."

"Maybe…" Lily's shaking voice drew Bonnie's attention, "maybe I can't ignore it anymore."

"What do you mean? The guy's a complete jerk, so are his friends! Don't tell me that he finally gained what he wanted!"

Lily's face had flushed violently, so much that it became hard to tell the difference between her forehead and the roots of her red hair. "He wrote me a poem." She whispered, immediately regretting it.

"For Merlin's sake, Lils! Don't tell me you've resisted that git all these years, only to fall for a stupid poem like a thirteen year old girl! You hate him, remember?"

"I'm trying to." Lily sounded desperate. "Forget I said anything." She clutched her friend's robes. "Don't you dare tell anybody! Not even Marlene, not even Alice!"

"Alice's too busy jumping Longbottom in Filch's cupboards, anyway." Shrugged Bonnie. "Don't worry, you know I won't. It's just…" she left her phrase unfinished. _It's ridiculous, _she thought, _people change dramatically… what will happen next? Will I start drooling over the Marauders too? _The idea made her laugh. She got up and fixed her robes. "Come, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have charms together. I can't wait to lay my eyes upon thy precious poet again!"

She received a playful punch as Lily got up, not only wishing she wouldn't have said anything, but also that what she had said wouldn't be true.


	4. Chapter 4

**I like to believe that this is the last boring chapter, actions starts, I really hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, you are amazing!**

Bonnie couldn't be more thankful for the fact that she wasn't obliged to see Black's face apart from these two hours of Charms, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw shared together every Thursday. She found herself furious to see him wink at her when she entered the classroom, thinking that he owned the world just because he owned a jacket made of dragon leather and because he had decided not to shave. She sat next to Marlene McKinnon as Lily sat next to Hestia, on the front row. Alice and Frank were nowhere to be seen, they were always forgetting things, and Bonnie found herself hoping that they wouldn't have forgotten to lock the cupboard, or the dormitory door, even though a part of her would love to see Filch's face if he caught two seven year students sharing their love and… other things.

She looked around and noticed Potter staring at Lily with concern. Her friend was only staring on her desk, causing a curtain of red hair to fall in front of her face and almost hide it.

"Many students seem to be absent today."Flitwick shook his head disapprovingly. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, have you seen Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Remus isn't feeling very well today, Sir." Said Black. "As for Peter, we don't have the faintest idea, do we, James?"

Potter jumped when he heard his name, and quickly turned in the front. "That's right, Professor. We don't."

Poor Flitwick sighed and climbed on his desk. "Very well, thank you", he said in his high-pitched voice. "Let's proceed to our lesson. Open your textbooks in page 287."

The lesson went quite well, almost every Ravenclaw and Gryffindor student had learnt how to perform a translating charm very well. In the end of the hour, while everyone was packing their books, trying to stop speaking Arabian or Goblin language, appeared a flushed Peter Pettigrew, breathing heavily, with greasy hair which appeared to have turned in a most shocking shade of bright pink. When they saw him, everybody started laughing, Sirius and James harder than others. "That wasn't funny, guys!" moaned Peter.

Then, before anybody could realize what was going on, they all witnessed a swish of red hair, as Lily Evans made her way furiously to the three Marauders, pointing her wand at Potter. "I can't believe you expect me to think that you have changed at all, Potter," she hissed, spitting the last word. She stared at her wand for a second, seeming to wonder whether she should lose time and energy hexing him, and then turned around and burst out of the classroom, with Bonnie and Marlene running after her.

Lily stopped at the end of the corridor and stood there, breathing heavily, looking extremely angry. Bonnie felt a rush of panic when she witnessed James running to them, with him messy hair getting in front of his glasses. "Let me explain", he begged, short of breath.

"Explain what, Potter? That you want me to fall for your lies, that you pretend to have changed just because you've left Severus alone?"

"Snape is thought to have become a Deatheater!"

"That doesn't make you any better!" she shut her eyes as if she was in pain. "You are ridiculous enough to pull embarrassing pranks at your own best friend!"

"When I said I had no idea about it, I meant it. Sirius did it without involving me."

Meanwhile, Sirius had appeared behind him. "He's telling the truth, this time. It was only a joke and he wasn't responsible for it."

Lily shot him a disapproving glance, and turned to James again, not caring for the others hearing her. "Even if that's the case, you are so pathetic for throwing all the responsibility to your other friend without even trying to share it with him!"

James sighed. "I am responsible, you get angry, I am not, you get angry again. You shouldn't be too harsh, Lily, 'cause I'm trying so hard to change for you, and change doesn't come overnight."

It wasn't until Bonnie realized that James hadn't called her friend _Evans_, that she felt that the conversation had become unusually private, in a way that she wasn't allowed to witness, so she turned around and walked away.

Apparently, Sirius Black had made just the same thought.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSB

After muttering an apology to her friend, Bonnie had leftLily alone with James. She didn't know whether she would be cursed or thanked in the end, the atmosphere had just started getting really uncomfortable, and she wasn't famous for her tact and knowledge when it came to relationships. She was walking with her one hand holding her Charms books and the other in her pocket, when she realized that she had completely forgotten to prepare the Black Fire potion they had been given as homework from Slughorn for the following day's lesson. She swore loudly and started running down the stairs, heading to the Potions class to get supplies of willow roots fluid. She couldn't afford to fail potions too, apart from Ancient Runes. She _had _to become a healer, even though the idea said nothing to her. She had to become a healer for her father's sake. After her mother, who had been a muggle doctor, died of cancer, he never stopped thinking it would only honor her memory if their daughter became the closer she could to a doctor too.

Bonnie burst intothe Potions dungeon and opened the door. Professor Slughorn, to her big dismay, was inside. Her turned and faced her, trying to hide a huge bag that she guessed was full of pineapple jello's. "Oh, good evening, Ms. Hobbs! What is one of my best students doing here,we don't have a class right now!"

Bonnie was panting. "I know, professor, I just have toget some willow roots fluid for the potion we have to make."

Slughorn looked slightly concerned. "Haven't you started preparing yet? It needs at least six hours to brew." But then a smile returned to his plump face. "But I'm certain that you have already found a way and you'll have the potion by tomorrow."

With a little luck, and if she stayed awake all night, she would.  
Slughorn opened a cupboard and waved his wand. A little dusty bottle flew in his hands and he handed it to her. "Here you are, Ms. Lommes, good luck!"

"Thank you very much Professor. See you tomorrow."

All she could think while running her way upstairs, was that all the studying for her NEWTs had worn her terribly, and she was ready to pass out. Another sleepless night would only add to that, and she would try to start the earlier possible, so that the potion would be ready in the morning and she would get to fall in her bed for at least three hours.

And just then, everything went fuzzy, as someone had bumped into her, or she had bumped into someone, she didn't know, all she knew was that all her books made a loud _thump _when landing on the floor, and the most terrible of all, that the _crash_ she had heard was the bottle with the ingredient that had broken in million little pieces, probably covering the other person with its content.

Before she could look up, she prepared herself to hear an "Are you alright?" and she would reply "Yes", even if she wasn't, she would help him or her clean their robes, and she would run downstairs again for another bottle, saying Goodbye to all the chances of closing an eye just a little bit,during the night. But instead, the person swore loudly. "Don't you see where you're going?" he said, annoyed, "look what you've done!"

Her eyes become two thin lines. "Here we go again, Black, you seem to find it impossible to stop getting in my way and on my nerves, and you obviously believe that everybody in this school has the obligation to step aside so you can pass even though they don't even know you're running into them! We must probably be careful in advance so that we won't bump into a noble pureblood young man, without being worthy to, especially if we don't own a pair of huge _pillows _for a chest, so that he'll land in the soft."

He had taken out his wand and was casting _Scurgify, _but the horrible smell remained in the air, and probably on his robes.

"What was that bloody think you were carrying, Holmes?"

"Willow roots fluid."

"Perfect! Now I stink like a willow pissed by a dog!"

"Doesn't make any difference to me! You smell like a dog anyway!"

He raised his head and stared at her with an inexplicable expression that was neither hatred nor apology, then without saying anything he turned back and walked to the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sirius realizes he was a weakness dealing with Bonnie… Maybe the girl who'd make Sirius Black go loony has arrived!**

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**I'd love to know your opinion!**

**Thank you so much for your massive support, you don't know what it is to come back from school and find all those reviews, (well, you do, but I'm so enthusiastic about it!) a huge smile appears on your face and your day is immediately made!**

After wandering around the castle like an idiot for half an hour, James Potter, feeling ashamed and defeated, said the password to the Fat Lady, and entered the Gryffindor common room. Fortunately enough, Lily was nowhere to be seen. She would have probably headed to the library. The common room was full of students, studying, chatting, or playing magic chess. Some second year old girls who were practicing transfiguration, blushed violently when James, the seventh year Quidditch God appeared, causing one of them to accidentally transform the other's quill into a carrot.

James quickly spotted his friends, who had returned before him. Sirius was sitting in an armchair, with his legs hanging from the side, reading the _Daily Prophet. _Remus, with huge dark circles under his eyes after the full moon, had returned from the infirmary and apparently turned Peter's hair in its normal color, as the latter was sitting on the floor chewing nervously on the tip of his quill, because he obviously had some trouble doing the potions essay.

"Hey, Prongs," greeted Sirius, as if nothing had taken place ad few minutes before. "Peculiar movements have been sighted. It is believed that Voldemort's gaining power."

"Listen here, Pads, I would appreciate if you didn't blow everything up with Evans again!"

Sirius lowered the newspaper and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "I'm sorry, mate, I had no idea. I just was bored, and thought pink would suit Wormie! After all, he's in seventh year, he should know how to recover his hair by now!"

"I had forgotten the charm!" said Peter defensively.

Remus looked at Sirius disapprovingly. "Not very considerate of a seventeen year old guy to leave his best friend wander around the castle with pink hair!"

"NEWTs have made you two such pussies! You are so old fashioned, Moony! My really cool cousin has pink hair sometimes, and is only seven!"

Remus looked interested. "That is advanced magic for a child! Or… is she a metamorphmagus?"

"That's not out point, for Merlin's left hangin' ball!" James hit his forehead with his palm. "Lily probably prefers Snivellus to me at the moment!"

"Always had."Stated Peter.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, pumpkin head", said Sirius.

"You could consider treating Wormtail in a better way, both of you." Remus waved his wand and the newspaper flew from Sirius' hands. "Padfoot, it's NEWTs time, and you are smart, so nobody thinks there's a possibility you'll fail, but you can also start asking yourself what you'll do with your life, especially now that you're on your own, as you've left home, which undoubtedly was an excellent decision, but sometimes it's obvious that you need to grow up. Also, fifth year girls don't seem so happy when you change your opinions about them, and your best friend has made such a great effort with Lily, who is a unique girl and deserves Prongs, so you could try to help him."

"I've always tried to help!" protested Sirius.

"Nobody can deny that, you can just try to seem less of a jerk. That's my advice."

"OK, mum."

"Hey, _I _didn't call you an old hag!"

"Have you finished lecturing me?"

"Yes, I guess I have."

"Very well. Now, will you two listen to my own problems?

James found it impossible to remain angry with his best friend. "Did the old hag write to you again, threatening to send you a dead elf's head for Christmas?"

"She has stopped writing to me ever since I left home, mate. The point is, there is a girl I want to meet."

"You mean other than Leslie?"

"Or Sally? Or Mary Sue, or whatever that hideous blonde's name is?"

"It's that friend of Evans', actually."

"Alice is already dating Frank."

"And you always used to say Marlene's ass way too big for your standards."

"Not them, you idiots, the Ravenclaw one!"

"The one with the frizzy reddish-black hair, dyed in the muggle way?"

"What was that girl thinking?"

"You aren't exactly the person who can talk about other people's hair, Worms."

"Yes, that girl, the huge faded shirts and the leather jackets."

"Are her tits big?"

"I don't particularly think so, but it would seem interesting to get her in bed. Quite a temperament, she has, and she seems intriguingly unreachable."

Remus sighed. "First of all, maybe Lily is right and James hasn't made such a great effort after all, considering the fact that he cares for nothing but _tits. _Secondly, are you talking about Holmes? Because I don't think she'll really like the idea of her throwing her in bed, while talking for her temperament like it is a sexual skill instead of an aspect of her personality."

"Come on, don't be so melodramatic, she'll like it! Do you know her?"

"You should know her too, you've been sharing classes for seven years now."

"I do know her, we've just made a bad beginning."

"Wouldn't you ever think of seeing a girl seriously?"

"I'm already seeing her _Siriusly, _in the way _Sirius _sees things! And are you my bloody mother, Moony? The girl who will make Sirius Black go nuts like poor Prongsie did, hasn't arrived yet."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so excited because after this chapter comes full moon, and we all know how interesting people's lives get during full moons, don't we?**

**You have been so incredibly amazing! You make me feel so good with your lovely reviews, I really don't know how to thank you and I hope I won't let you down!**

**Thank you so much for your support!**

"Moony, will you help me with the History of Magic essay?"

"I will help you later, I'm going to play some piano now."

"You should play us a sonata, and we'll drink tea in floral porcelain and talk about French Impressionism!" teased Sirius.

"I'm positively surprised that you know about Impressionism, Padfoot. However fascinating your offer might sound, I'm not sure Bonnie will appreciate the floral porcelain part. Maybe we should stick to butterbeer bottles."

Sirius tried to hide his interest. "Bonnie? Which Bonnie?"

"Bonnie Holmes. She sometimes comes and plays the piano."

Sirius became quiet for a while, and focused in his pumpkin juice. Then, he raised his head, a thousand voices battling in it. "I feel surprised." He muttered.

"What for?"

"Why… why did you never tell me?"

"You never asked."

Sirius' lips became a thin line, as some stray hair fell in his eyes dangerously. "Is that it?" he lowered his voice, "or do you want to keep her for yourself?"

Remus remained expressionless. "You're being ridiculous."

"You knew I was interested in meeting her and yet you didn't tell me you knew her that well! Egoist much, Moony?"

"You actually talked for her as if she was a fuck toy. Did you think I was going to tell her anything about you under these circumstances? You could have shown some respect. What's happening with you lately? I thought we trusted each other!"

Sirius took a deep breath and hoped his face wasn't as flushed as he felt it. "I'm sorry, mate, you are right. I know I've been acting like a complete jerk, but it's just that… I might be going nuts for a bloody woman after all." It was obvious that he wasn't used to admitting that a common girl had affected him that much.

Remus tried to hide a smile. He would definitely try to help his friend. "The only problem is that you two have indeed made a bad beginning."

"She thinks I'm an asshole, doesn't she?"

"Let's just say… that it's easier for James to convince Lily to go out with him."

"Fuck…"

"Yes. But I think I have an idea."

"Sirius Black's face was lighted up. "I love you, Moony!"

"Thank you, Padfoot."

"I might as well marry you!"

"That sounded a little weird…"

"You might be the fuckin' love of my life!"

"I appreciate it. Now, if I can recall correctly, you used to play the guitar."

SBSBSBSBSBSB

When he was sixteen years old, Sirius Black had the hugest quarrel with his parents until then. His mother had called him an abomination, his father had called him a traitor and he had ended up to the Potters', intending to spend the rest of his summer break there. His relationship with his family, even with his younger brother, Regulus, had always been terrible. He spent the bigger part of his year in the same school with him, but they scarcely ever changed a few words or, sometimes, a few hexes. The reason, though, that led to such a burst-out, was the werewolf that Sirius had dared to invite into the Ancient and Noble House of the Blacks, the very Remus Lupin, Sirius' best friend from Hogwarts. That, and a few stills of Muggle girls in bikinis, and some others with muggle motorcycles on the walls of his room.

The first thing he did after being very keenly accepted by James' parents, was to go with him and Remus, who was half-blood, in Muggle London and to buy a Muggle electric guitar with the money he had taken with him. Sirius had always been fond of Muggle things, especially in order to piss his parents off, and nothing seemed a better opportunity to celebrate his freedom, than a non-magical rock instrument. Electricity had fascinated him, and Remus had tried to convert the guitar to work in a magical home. James and Peter had bought him a self-learning book series for his birthday, and Remus, who never had enough money for good presents, much to his shame, had helped him alter the guitar a little with a few spells he had found after doing some research. Sirius had tried to play a little before he started his sixth year at Hogwarts and he was good, but then he realized that he had to study a lot in order to improve his technique. He was a smart guy, used to take good marks without studying, so he slowly stopped his efforts and forgot the guitar at the Potters' before leaving for Hogwarts.

James had found Remus' plan marvelous. "Chicks love music, mate! Maybe I should learn how to play the harp, then Lily would think I'm a romantic, sensitive guy."

"Only if you played it naked."

"You are a genius for some reason, Moony. The only problem is, I have even forgotten what I had learnt."

"I know a thing or two about music, and you have your books. Prongs, write to your father, and ask him to send the guitar with the morning owl."

The guitar, together with the books actually took three owls to be carried, and the parcels arrived one gloomy November morning, during breakfast. Sirius found it hard to resist the temptation to unwrap them there, in the middle of the Great Hall, and act like he knew how to play, in order to gain some looks of awe, but Remus reminded him that the last thing they needed to succeed at, was Bonnie and Lily to think he was even more of a show off.

From that day, Sirius took his music studies seriously, and spent hours each evening, together with Remus, learning a few rock pieces, both wizard and muggle ones. He would then stay until the early morning, when he would sleep for a couple of hours, trying to finish off half of his homework, getting detentions for all the unfinished ones, wishing that Bonnie would share one with him. That never happened though, either she had decided to take NEWTs seriously and was actually studying, or she did everything in order not to stand a chance to spend a few hours with him showing off his knowledge again.

The thought of the second possibility made Sirius' heart ache, as he found himself doing nothing but thinking of her. Remus would give him a full report of their conversations in the music room, he now knew that her mother had died when she was little, that her favorite band was the Beatles and that their little song with her name was the one her mother used to sing to her, he knew that her favorite color was deep red and that she had always wanted an owl but never had the money to get one, he knew that she would become a healer without really wanting it and that she kept a notebook where she wrote music and other things down, but Remus didn't know what these things were. Then, he would spot her around the castle and take glimpses of insignificant details, her thick hair during the day, and of her wrists poking out of two huge leather sleeves or the ones of her Hogwarts robes, of her narrow eyebrows when she frowned, of the bulge the harmonica created in her pocket, of her boots rhythmically tapping the floor during Charms, of her full dark lips when she bit them nervously. He would wonder how she looked asleep, whether she would rest her head on her fists, whether she liked quidditch, and whether she studied in unorthodox positions, like with her legs hanging from the armchair, like he did. And then, at some darker times, after he heard Frank sneaking out of their dormitories to meet Alice, like he used to do a month ago, after he heard James' snoring and Peter's asthmatic sniffs, he would wonder how it would feel like resting in her pale bosom, he would wonder whether she bathed in hot or in cool water, and how her hair would look like when soaked wet, and the same about her eyelashes, he would try to imagine the smell of her skin and the taste of her lips.

James Potter was glad because his friend now understood how he felt all this time about Lily, and was no longer laughing at his obsession, Remus Lupin was positively surprised that that girl had given such motivation to Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew was mostly indifferent, as he had to worry for the fact that it was unlike that he would pass his NEWTs.

As for Sirius Black, he was extremely _afraid_, because it was the first time that _he _was the one to be after a girl, after the first girl that wouldn't care for his existence, let alone be madly in love with his facial hair and dragon leather jackets, and that was a very strange feeling indeed.

Now that he had met his guitar a little better, he had also fallen in love with it. He did adore rock music and he had already learnt a couple of easy pieces, though he had managed to give them his own style, and they looked "really cool", as James had said, agreeing with Remus.

After many curses, sleepless nights, and bleeding fingertips, Sirius stared at Remus with confidence and pride. "I feel ready to play to her. I can't wait anymore. I need to talk to her."

"It's true, your _Firewhiskey and Nargle striptease _is good enough. Especially the little solo part."

"Will you accompany me with the piano? We will be playing casually and then she'll enter the room."

"I will. But we'll have to wait for next week. It's full moon tomorrow, remember?"

"Ah, life is hard, Moony. Life is hard."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh dear, I honestly don't know what to say! I am so excited that you liked the previous chapters, and I'm so happy because now begin the more interesting ones. THANK YOU, thank you a million times for your lovely reviews!**

**I always love to know your opinion!**

Bonnie Holmes hadn't prepared the Black Fire potion yet, even though almost a month had passed since Slughorn had asked for it. Fortunately Slughorn had a poor memory, and smiled kindly every time she told him she would have it at the following lesson, but never actually did. The problem was that only one bottle of Willow roots fluid was available for student, and when she went to ask for another bottle, there was no fluid left for her. She would have to hand the potion in quickly, or she wouldn't get a Potions grade, and that was her goodbye to becoming a healer. She could buy some roots from Hogsmeade, but their next trip wasn't planned until before Christmas, and she couldn't afford waiting for so long.

She knew there was a willow in the Forbidden Forest. Students often called it the Whomping Willow, and every professor had warned them how dangerous it was. She had heard rumours that the willow itself hit badly everyone that dared walk near. She could remember Madame Hooch, in every flying lesson, flying around to make sure no first year would get near the tree, she could remember Dumbledore himself warning them all in the Great Hall, after each sorting ceremony. But there wasn't anything else left to do. She had to pass her NEWTs, and for that to happen, she had to find some willow roots.

Bonnie had been in the Forbidden Forest a few times before. The first time, she was in her second year, and she had detention with Filch. She remembered how terrified she had felt, how every sound caused by her steps on fallen leaves had made her heart catch on her throat.

The second time, she was on the fourth year, and she had flown with her broomstick a little further than she should. After that, she had grown much fond of the forest, especially at night. It truly was a magic place. Scary, but fascinating .She would just sit under a tree and watch the stars through the high black trees. She loved nature, she loved its sounds, sometimes she loved the awe and fear it caused her. She had been caught in sixth year, and never went there again.

She peered out of the castle before Filch locked the doors, casting the Camouflage spell on herself. She had a bottle for the roots in the pocket of her robes, and her wand was ready in her hand. She walked past Hagrid's hut, hoping he would be asleep. She really liked the kind gigantic man, but him being awake and wandering around in the forest would really ruin her plans. Fortunately, there was no light coming from the windows. She felt a chill running through her spine and she shivered. She knew she was being ridiculous. She had done this before many times, it was just that the forest was particularly quiet that night, and she had never tried to head to that direction before. When she saw the high tree, casting _Lumos _with her wand, she walked closer, trying to be really quiet. She decided to crawl on the ground, hoping there would be no snakes. If she remained low, the willow wouldn't be able to hit her and she would take the roots.

She fell on the ground and revealed some roots with her wand. The willow was still calm, and that gave her confidence to continue. She managed to cut a root, but then a branch hit her on her back, leaving her short of breath. She gasped in pain, and tried to crawl away, but then her blood froze in her veins.

She had seen pictures, she had read books, that creature that had just gotten out of a hole in the tree, which had stopped waving its branches immediately, could be nothing but a werewolf. A real, murderous werewolf, with his teeth exposed, letting a furious growl, as saliva dripped from his mouth. Her eyes were frozen on his exposed teeth, unable for any other movement. How could have she forgotten? It was full moon, she had heard things about werewolves being spotted in the forest…

And then she stared at the monster's eyes, they were yellow but she knew that shape, she knew that scar over his nose and left cheek, suddenly everything became clear, the infirmary visits, the bleeding wounds, it couldn't be, it was impossible…

"Remus," she mumbled, feeling her feet stuck on the ground. "Remus, it's me, Bonnie!"

In all her seventeen years, she couldn't remember ever feeling so much fear. She thought about her dad, and she thought about Remus and his friends, and about Lily, and Alice, and Marlene, and Hestia, and her mother, would she die? Would Remus kill her? She couldn't, she couldn't die…

The werewolf growled again and got closer, she grabbed her wand but her hand was shaking, it would be of no use. She shut her eyes tightly, and then felt sharp nails ripping the flesh of her arm. The pain was so deep and she wished she would die, that she would die immediately, without such pain, it would be unbearable if she killed her that way. She felt blood dripping on her sleeve and she fell on the ground, as tears started falling on her cheeks.

And then, she heard a dog's bark, and a gallop of another animal. Was it Hagrid's dog, was it a centaur?

She opened her mouth in shock. A big black dog she had never again seen around Hogwarts grounds was fighting violently with the werewolf, that had let her free, and a stag had arrived at her side. Before she could blink her eyes, in the place where the stag stood, now was James Potter.

"Come on", he shouted, grabbing her arm. There was a small wound on his forehead, he had probably fought with Remus too. Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. Was he an animagus? And the dog that was fighting for its life?

Was it Black?

"We can't leave him!" she cried, "Remus will kill him!"

"He won't, Padfoot and Wormtail know how to take care of themselves."

"Padfoot? Wormtail?"

"For fuck's sake, run, girl!"

They both ran, stumbling and getting up again, until they reached the Hagrid's hut. "Listen, I must leave you here, I must return in my animal form, don't go immediately to the infirmary, they might give you detention, wake Hagrid up, he will know what to do, he will help you. You haven't hurt your head, have you?" He waved his wand and the wound on her arm closed.

"Wait!" she cried. "I almost got killed, don't you think you owe me some kind of explanation?"

James sighed. He looked really strange without his glasses, almost lost. "Don't… don't blame Remus. He thinks of you as a dear friend. He doesn't know what he's doing. It's a nightmare for him, what he's going through."

Bonnie nodded, wiping the tears of her cheek. "Remus is such a kind guy."

"He is. And that curse isn't his fault. Listen, Bonnie, please don't say anything about us being Animagi, we are illegal but we did it in order to help him, don't do it."

"Why would I do such a thing? You saved my life!"

"Thank you, Bonnie, you are an amazing girl."

"They will ask what happened to me."

"Please, come up with something, don't tell anybody. Just… just promise me is that you'll try not to put Remus in trouble."

She nodded. "Go and help them." She cried. "Go!"

He turned around, then stopped and looked at her again. "Bonnie, Sirius actually risked his life to save you. Please, do me a favor and remember that the next time you want to hex him."

And right before her eyes, he transformed into an elegant stag again and left.

Wishing it had all been a nightmare, sobbing Bonnie knocked Hagrid's hut's door with her healthy hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here comes some action! I really hope you like this chapter! I wrote it some time before Christmas and I was in a rush, which means I haven't paid much attention to the descriptions. I apologize for that. You have been incredible! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews!**

**Enjoy…**

Bonnie woke up, thankful that it was Sunday. They had no classes on Sundays, and that meant she would finally be able to prepare the Black Fire potion. But before she had even got up from her bed, everything that had happened the previous night came to her mind. Getting the roots from the Whomping Willow, Remus being a werewolf, almost killing her, Marauders transformed into animals saving her, Sirius as a dog fighting with his best friend… the monster… She would never have believed that it wasn't a bad dream, if her right arm, healed by Hagrid's ditany elixir, wasn't causing her a faint but remaining pain. She put on her wizard robes and went to the Great Hall. She felt more than thankful that Lily was nowhere to be seen. She probably was already in the library, NEWTs had made her really anxious, and she didn't want her friend to know what had happened to her. At least not yet. She immediately walked to the Gryffindor table. James Potter was with Peter Petigrew, both of them looking healthy and unhurt, but with dark circles under their eyes.

"Goodmorning, Holmes." Said Potter. "How is your arm?"

"Hagrid healed it. I want to thank you for everything you did…"

"Shh! keep your voice down girl!"

"Listen", she whispered, "Thank you very much for everything you've done. I want to see Remus, please."

"That's impossible." Said James in a quiet voice.

"I have to talk to him!"

"He'll feel terrible. He won't see you."

"That's why I want to talk to him! I want to assure him I don't think he is a monster, that I'm not angry at all, that I'm still his friend!"

James and Peter exchanged glances. "Listen, Bonnie, that's really amazing of you, but Madame Pomfrey won't even let you near him."

"Why? He is harmless in the morning!"

"He won't let anyone… but us. She knows that we are very good friends of him and that we know. She can't let another student know that he is… what he is. Do you understand?"

Bonnie bit her lip. "You have to help me!"

"He'll feel so bad, he won't even want to see us! Not to mention that he'll be badly hurt."

"Please, find a way, you are the most skilled pranksters in Hogwarts. You love Remus, you've been caring for him for much longer than I have. It will make him feel better. I can't afford to have him guilty."

James sighed. "Listen, Holmes. We'll do it. But you can't tell anybody about what you'll see. About… about the cloak."

"What cloak?"

"Follow me. Wormtail, go to Padfoot."

Bonnie followed Potter downstairs to the grounds, and stopped when he stopped, outside the infirmary. "Listen," he whispered, opening his backpack. "This is an invisibility cloak."

She lowered her eyes, and her mouth fell wide open. She couldn't believe what was before her. "You… you own one?"

"I do, but that's not our issue now. You'll wear it, and you'll come with me behind the curtain." He handed her the beautiful soft fabric, that almost left her breathless. Making sure that nobody was looking, she threw it over her body, and she became invisible. "Please, Holmes, you have to realize what he's going through. It isn't easy for him, not easy at all."

"Alright." She whispered.

James opened the infirmary door and she followed him. Madame Pomfrey spotted him, and Bonnie felt completely abnormal when she realized that the nurse hadn't spotted her. "Have you come to see him, Potter?"

"Yes, m'ame."

"I have never seen him so upset." They both followed the nurse who walked towards a closed curtain. "Do you know if anything bad happened to him last night?"

"How could I, Madame Pomfrey? It's not like I was with him!"

_How ironic… _thought Bonnie, as Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtain so that James could peer in. Then, she turned around and left. When she had turned her back, James opened the curtain a little more, and Bonnie got in too.

Remus' state was completely shocking. There were several wounds on his face, neck and chest. His pajama top was unbuttoned. Some of them had already started to heal, some others would probably leave scars. His face was greyish pale and he looked like he had just woken up. "Who is that under the cloak, Prongs, is it Padfoot?"

When James heard Sirius' nickname, his face went pale white. "No, Moony, somebody wanted to see you."

Bonnie pulled the cloak off her and revealed herself. Remus' eyes opened widely in horror, the last remaining color drained off his face. "Why did you let her…"

"Listen!" she whispered, holding her hand up. "I wanted to tell you that I'm not angry with you… never been, not for a moment! I just wanted to plead you not to feel guilty. Nothing is your fault." She tried to touch his hand but he pulled it, and turned his head away.

"You don't understand. You don't know what it's like. Do you realize that you could have been kille?." He said in a hoarse voice.

"You are an amazing man, Remus. I'll never stop playing music with you, unless you ask me to. You have nothing to feel guilty for. But you also have some very loyal friends, and I owe them an apology. I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for them."

"You can pay me off by giving me Lily in a gift box for Christmas, in a pair of Santa underwear!" was James' desperate attempt to joke. Bonnie felt sad for him, for the first time in her entire life.

"I'll… I'll speak to her. Remus, can you please stop feeling sorry?"

He sighed and looked at her. "You are such a unique girl, Bonnie. Such a unique girl. But it's Sirius who saved your life. It's him you must go and find." He turned to James. "Prongs, how is Padfoot?"

It was clear that James was trying for long to avoid this subject. "He's… he's in the dormitories."

Remus was much clever to stop. "Is he well? What did I do to him?"

"In fact… Padfoot was bitten, Moony."

Bonnie felt her feet betraying her. She sat on Remus' bed.

"What do you mean _bitten_?" growled Remus.

"Keep your voice down. You… you bit him. But he's an animagus, he won't transform, so don't worry."

Remus looked ready to faint. "Do you realize…"

"…that he'll probably get infected?" Bonnie was up on her feet, as her heart was racing madly. The man she had always hated, had been bitten while trying to save her life! "He might die! Why didn't you bring him here?" she said in a low but frantic voice.

When he heard the word die, James looked terrified. "We… we can't bring him here! They'll find out about what we've been doing all this time, they'll expel him, they'll blame Remus, we'll end up in Azkaban!"

Remus wasn't able to stop tears from filling his eyes. "I bit him? And you didn't tell me anything? Oh Merlin, what I am!"

"Calm down, Remus, please don't feel bad! Was it the first time?"

"I was furious last night, because of the noise you made at the willow. I've never bitten any of them before."

"Don't worry, we can help him, I can do it! I'm very good at healing spells." She could feel blood pounding in her veins, her head was throbbing. She had to remain calm. She _knew _how to help Sirius, it wasn't anything difficult, she was an accomplished seventh year witch, very good at Defence Against the Dark Arts but not so good in…

"You'll need a potion. You have to heal his wounds with your wand first. You are good, you know how to do that. But you need to make AntiWolf potion, for the infection. It is used when a werewolf bites without being transformed, I'm sure it will work for a bitten animagus, maybe even better. He might fully heal and never show a symptom if you have it made during 24 hours. You have to give it to him by night."

She nodded. "James, take me to Gryffindor dormitories." She wore the cloak, and followed James outside the infirmary, then upstairs, she heard him say the password to the Fat Lady portrait, and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Her heart was pounding madly all the time, she felt guiltier than ever. The Common Room was very nice and cozy, she preferred it to the cold blue and silver Ravenclaw room, but at that moment she didn't feel like she could cope with all the noise coming from the students. She climbed the stairs, careful not to trip on the cloak and ruin everything, and entered the boys' dormitories.

Sirius Black was lying on his bed, a magazine with moving pictures of half naked witches on his bedside, and a half empty glass of water. Fortunately no other boy was in the dormitories. She took off the cloak, and Sirius let a cry. "What the hell is she doing here?" Ignoring him, she walked closer, he was sweaty and flushed, no wound was visible. She pressed her hand on his forehead. "He is feverish. James, where is the wound?"

James walked closer and tried to touch his friend's collar. Sirius jumped up. "Are you both trying to rape me?"

"Padfoot, you probably are infected, and that can even be fatal. She knows what to do."

"Shit." Sighed Sirius, and blushing much more, a reaction totally unexpected of the Don Juan Black, he unbuttoned the top of his pajamas.

Bonnie wished she wasn't feverish as well, because she most definitely felt sweaty. His chest was toned and slightly tanned, completely different to Remus' scarred pale white thin torso. She gently touched the skin near the clearly infected, yellowish wound. He was incredibly warm.

"Was that it? Will your magic ethereal touch bloody cure me or something?"

"Potter, please bring me the Advanced Potion Making textbook and… can you steal some fever reducing potion from the infirmary? Get Peter to help you distract Madame Pomfrey, because I'll need the cloak to get out of here."

James shrugged his shoulders. Stealing a potion from the infirmary definitely was an easy task for him. He rushed out of the door and down the stairs.

Bonnie waved her wand and the wounds were almost cured, though the infection was still there. "Thank you, Black." She said in a hoarse voice. "I don't know where the fuck I'd be without you."

Sirius felt his heart ready to explode. The girl he was in love with, even though he was trying hard not to mention that word, for the sake of his pride, was touching his bare chest, thanking him like he was her bloody knight on a white hippogriff, and they were alone in the empty dormitories. If he didn't have a fever and a disgusting wound, and if he wasn't trying to prove that he wasn't an asshole, he would have thrown her on her bed and kissed the brains out of her. "Don't worry, Holmes", he said instead, "it was a pleasure saving you. Just out of pure curiosity, will I die today?"

"Unfortunately no, Black, not if we have the potion ready. Hogwarts' corridors won't get rid of your arrogant presence." But for the first time in months, she was smiling. "It is truly admirable, what you've done for Remus. I owe you an…"

And James burst into the dormitories, his hair messier than ever, a potion and the book under his arms. "Wormtail almost fucked everything up. I had to transform a vase to a tortoise for her to blame him so I could go out. Here, mate, drink it."

"No Firewhiskey?"

"I have some cigarettes…"

"For the sake of Merlin's, you won't let him smoke today! Drink your bloody potion, Black."

"Fine, woman. Cheers." He raised his glass and took a sip, then made a face of disgust. Bonnie had already opened the book and found the page. Her face slowly fell, and then became a mask of horror.

"What?" asked James nervously.

"Don't panic…"

"What is it?" asked Sirius, obviously panicked.

"That potion... there is a possibility that it'll be ready by night, but it is very, _very_ hard."

Sirius made a grimace. "Fuck, I'll die before my fuckin' mother!"

"Shut up." Both Bonnie and James said in a chorus, holding up their hands.

"The only problem is, that now that Remus is in the infirmary, we must tell someone else about your story, we definitely need help. We need someone brilliant at Potions. We need…"

"We need Evans…" breathed James.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a tiny chapter, I know that and I apologize, but I haven't had time at all to write something new, I promise that much more is coming, I hope you enjoy some fluff from James and Lily! I really hope you like my story, thank you so much everybody who has reviewed, please don't stop saying your opinion, it means the world to me!**

James couldn't remember his heart beating faster in his entire seventeen year old life. It was true that there were some abnormalities every time he tried to talk to Lily, so many in fact, that he could be considered a cardiopath, but this time was completely different. His best friend's health depended on Lily, he was going to talk to her for a completely unselfish reason for the first time, he needed her to cooperate and, most important, she would learn everything about his animagus abilities. Before entering the library, he knew that he would find her there.

When she saw him, she dragged her books away from him defensively. "What is it, Potter? Don't you see I'm studying?"

"I need to ask you something. It's a matter of life or death."

"No, for the hundredth fifty sixth time, I won't go out with you!"

"It's not that. You have to help me."

"Help you do what? Undress, probably?"

"No, I can do that myself, thank you very much." It was the first time James sounded almost attacking, and that took her by a rather unpleasant surprise. She had been used to telling him off and him still trying desperately to gain her attention, he seemed to not really care for that attention anymore. Madame Pince turned and looked at them menacingly, so Lily took her books and followed him outside the library.

"I hope you have something important for me to waste my time, I have a History of Magic essay to do."

"It's… it's about your friend, Holmes."

"Bonnie? Don't you dare catch her in your mouth!"

"You have to help."

"What? Is she in danger?"

"No, Sirius is."

"What… what in Merlin's name has happened, Potter? What does Bonnie has to do with it?"

He took a deep breath. "Listen, Lily, I'm begging you to believe me. Remus is a werewolf."

She remained silent, then looked on the ceiling and laughed. "If that's one of your new tricks to gain my attention, James, you're failing."

"Will you ever listen to me?" he shouted, and Lily jumped up in shock. "Yes," he continued, "Remus is a bloody werewolf, and we became animagi in order to be with him every full moon and keep him company…"

"Remus… Remus is a werewolf?"

"He is. Come on, you are a clever girl. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"And… _we_? Who are you that have become animagi?"

"I am a stag, Peter is a rat, and Sirius is a dog."

"How… that's very advanced magic."

"You have underestimated us, Evans. By us, I mean our abilities. In fact, you have also underestimated our feelings. We _are _humen. We have hearts. We care for people. We _love_."

She looked ashamed. "It's pretty impressive… what you did for Remus."

"Do you believe me?"

"I do. I guess it makes sense."

"Yesterday Bonnie went into the Forbidden Forest."

She immediately understood, and her hand came to cover her mouth in terror. "Where is she?"

"He attacked her, but she's fine, she's completely healthy, it was only a scratch. But Sirius was bitten. He won't transform because he's an animagus…"

"…but he's in danger of infection."

James stared at her in surprise. "You _are _brilliant. How come everyone knew what would happen to me apart from me?"

"Because you probably have never even opened your Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook! You have to get him to Madame Pomfrey!"

"We can't! We will be expelled, we'll go to Azkaban!"

"Why, Potter? Why do you always have to go against the rules?"

"You don't know how Remus has improved since we first met him, Lily. You don't know how much better he's been the last years."

Lily felt a lump on her throat when she thought about how kind and generous Remus Lupin had always been, being a werewolf all this time, suffering so terribly, having to deal with all this from such a young age... "How… how can I help?"

"You have to help Bonnie and me to make the anti-wolf potion. It can be made until tonight if you cooperate."

Lily sighed.

"Will you do it? For Sirius?"

She bit her lip and took her Advanced Potion Making textbook out of her bag. She opened it and found the right page. She stared at it for a while, then raised her eyes. "I'll do it for you." And before James Potter could even realize what in bloody hell was going on, the love of his life leaned forward, and pressed her lips on his.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like this chapter**

**Song is I feel fine from The Beatles, you should definitely listen to it if you haven't already! It's so Lily and James, in my opinion!**

**Please review, it will really make my day! **

**If I have missed anything you want me to review, it's because of the tones of studying I have. Please tell me whatever you'd like me to read and review, I'd be more than glad to!**

Bonnie Holmes passed in front of Peter Pettigrew who was guarding the Gryffindor boys' dormitories and entered them.

"Old bat, is that you?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I thought you were my mum."

"Very nice way to call your mum, Black."

"You probably don't know my mum."

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't."

"Are you a hooker? I can't recall calling one."

"I hope you really are delirious, because I'm seriously considering leaving you in your fate, after all."

"I'm sorry, I _am_ delirious."

"Good for you. Do you want us to tell anything to your brother? You have a brother, isn't that so?"

He snorted. "My brother will really like the idea of me dying."

"He'll be disappointed then, I don't think you'll die, unless I decide differently of course. How are you feeling?"

"Weak."

"I feel so sorry."

"Don't."

"I don't feel sorry for you, but for all the Gryffindor fourth year girls that have nobody's tie to hang from today."

"No worries, by night I'll be up on my feet again."

"That depends on Lily's potion-making."

"Then I'm a dead man."

"Why is that, may I ask?"

"Because she's probably snogging Potter at the moment."

Bonnie laughed. "Lily wouldn't be _snogging _Potter even if he and a troll were the last males left on Earth."

"Would she go for the troll?"

"She'd go for her book."

"Let's place a bet. I bet on them snogging."

"Deal." She gave her his hand and he shook it. She had almost forgotten how warm his skin was. "They most definitely aren't. How much?"

"Five galleons?"

She snorted. "Rich much, Black?"

He held up a hand. "Fine. Half an hour, just the two of us."

She raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Uh huh, does extremely intelligent Sirius Black need help in some lesson?"

"I meant in Hogsmeade."

"What?"

"Just the two of us. Half an hour. In Hogsmeade."

She stared at him lying in bed, looking ridiculously innocent, his pajama top unbuttoned, his wounded chest all tanned, his hair all sweaty and messy. She suddenly felt confused. "Why?"

"Are you afraid you're gonna lose?"

"Never in hell."

"Then why not?"

She was afraid he would see her brain on fire as a hundred different thoughts fought together. She smirked. James and Lily wouldn't be snogging, not in a million years. "Fine."

He tried to hide a smile. Things were definitely going better than expected. He should get infected yellow wounds much more often.

**Baby's good to me you know,**  
**She's happy as can be you know,**  
**She said so**  
**I'm in love with her and I feel fine**

Lily Evans slipped a few more drops of yellow toad's stomach fluid in the cauldron, in the deserted girls' toilets, and another mini explosion was caused. She seemed desperate. Her red hair was frizzy, sticking to all different directions, and sweat had covered her face. James Potter couldn't stare at nothing but her, her raised sleeves, her wet forehead, her burnt collar… He couldn't believe that Lily herself had stepped on her toes and kissed him, he was sure that no other wizard on Earth had ever felt happier, his luck was unbelievable, he couldn't stop smiling like a complete idiot!

"Do… do you need any help?"

"I can't do it! It's so hard, not more advanced than potions I have made before, but my hands are shaking and I really can't concentrate! Never in the past someone's life was depending on me!" _Never in the past I kissed a ridiculously cool bully who has been asking me out the past three years and with whom I've been obsessing the past three months! _

"But… but if you can't, then who can?"

"Probably Severus."

"You can't be serious…"

"I'm not. Here, help me, you have to cut the spider in half over the cauldron while I shuffle it clockwise."

James rushed, more than willing to oblige, starting cutting huge spiders' bodies in the middle and throwing them in the brewing potion, while she tried to shuffle the mix properly. Another explosion was caused, and James' hair stood up on his head.

"We can't do it, James! We can't!" she cried.

"We have to!" he started panicking. "I'll help you!"

"We can't do it alone, my hands are shaking, we need someone good at potions."

"Better than you?"

"No, calmer than me."

They stopped and looked into the cauldron with terror. The color was dark grey, completely different than the desired shimmering silver the handbook suggested. It was the first potion Lily Evans couldn't prepare properly.

"We can't do anything else. We must get Sirius to Madame Pomfrey."

He nodded woefully. "Goodbye, Hogwarts, goodbye, wizarding world! Azkaban, here I come! Dementors, prepare some tea…"

And then, the doors opened and Remus Lupin burst into the toilets, a bandage over his cheek, black bags under his eyes, and an anxious look in his face. "I had to escape. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave. Could I be of any help?"

**Baby says she's mine you know,**  
**She tells me all the time you know,**  
**She said so**  
**I'm in love with her and I feel fine**

If Lily Evans had ever been told that she would use Remus Lupin's willingness in order to hide in a cupboard and snog James Potter, she would probably had caused harm to somebody's health with her wand. But as James informed her between her kisses, "There's a first time for everything." Remus had smiled and reassured them he had seen his father brewing this potion before, and he thought he had the nerve to stay calm and finish it himself. He had nodded and said that he was feeling just fine when they had asked, then they had looked at each other, and had mumbled they were going to help Peter guard the dormitories.

Instead, there they were, locked in a broom cupboard, his hands under her shirt and on her waist, her fingers tangled in his hair, their lips locked together. She could occasionally feel him smile stupidly against her mouth and she would smack him on the head, then he would collect himself and kiss her more intensely, and she would respond immediately.

"What took you so long, Evans?"

"Ask your big empty head about that, and don't ever call me Evans if you don't want me to hex you!"

"I will call you as I please, Lily flower!"

"Call me Lily flower once again and you'll be searching for your glasses!"

"Alright, Lily flower!"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

**I'm so glad that she's my little girl**  
**She's so glad, she's telling all the world**

Sirius Black had slept for three hours and Peter had stayed with him so Bonnie could have dinner, then she had returned and found him awake and delirious.

"Water." He had said in a croaked voice, before starting to hum The Holyhead Harpies' hymn.

She had provided him with a glass and had pressed her hand on his forehead. He had sighed in relief with her cold hand against him. "You're so hot, Black."

"Finally you've seen sense, woman."

"Be serious, I mean that you're burning up!"

"I _am _Sirius."

"Peter, go and find James, we need some more fever reducer. And tell Lily to rush with the potion!"

Pettigrew had snorted and obliged, he was getting tired of helping them all these hours.

"So, a dog, huh?" Bonnie said while carefully unbuttoning his pajamas, and he moaned in pain. Her fingers touched his wound and he flinched. It was dripping yellow liquid, and the area around it now had an inauspicious shade of maroon.

"Yes, a loyal, kind dog I am! A soon-to-be dead dog. This fuckin' thing hurts more than my mother singing!" he groaned. "Will you leave?"

She suddenly felt so bad, it had all been her fault, she and her stupidity, deciding to go in the forest at night and annoy an angry werewolf! "No, I'll stay until I make sure you survive to keep annoying us to bits, it's the least I could do, you saved my life yesterday!"

"You're saving mine at the moment, so technically we're equal."

"I just told my best friend to make a potion, so it isn't anything important. You, on the contrary, had to fight with a murderous werewolf."

He laughed. "Moony, murderous? He can't hurt a hinkypunk!"

"Well, he hurt you! I haven't paid off yet for what you've done for me!"

"Well, if you insist, there is something you can do for me."

"What is that?"

He conscripted all his charm and tried to look much more woeful than he already was. "I play the guitar, you see. I wanted someone to practice music with, and Remus told me that you play the piano and the harmonica. If you two could help me a couple of times, practice some songs…"

The idea of music made her smile. "I didn't know you played! Well, I guess that wouldn't do me any harm… Is that all you want?"

"Yes. Promise?"

Then, the door opened and Remus rushed into the dormitories. "Here it is. Not even 24 hours have passed yet. I'm so sorry, Padfoot!"

"Nah, what's some disgusting yellow wound every now and then, mate? Thank you very much for the drink!"

Bonnie got up and took the bottle from Remus' hands. "Are you sure it's ok?"

"Positive."

She sat on Sirius' bedside. "Open your mouth."

"Any firewhiskey for me, later?"

"Black, your bloody mouth!"

Sirius snorted. "Such a prude!" he took the bottle from her, and drank all its content at once, thirstily. As a miracle, the wound seemed to suck all the yellow liquid, and color returned to his face, almost immediately.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ready to play quidditch! Thanks so much, mate, you are a bloody genius! But tell me, wasn't dear old Evans supposed to prepare this while you were healing in the infirmary?"

"She had some trouble doing it. She and James had to leave, they said they'd come to help Peter guard the dormitories." After finishing his sentence, Remus' eyes opened widely in realization. "Don't tell me…"

Bonnie was starstruck as Sirius laughed joyfully and waved his wand. A piece of parchment flew to his hands. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He muttered, touching it with his wand, and then focused his eyes at it, as if he was searching some piece of information. Remus looked ready to faint, it was obvious that he didn't like the fact that Bonnie was witnessing them. Before she could even ask what the hell that parchment was, Sirius turned to her. "It seems, my lady, that you have lost a bet!"

**She's in love with me and I feel fine**  
**She's in love with me and I feel fine**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's not exactly Christmas at the moment, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! You are lovely!**

An unusually wide smile had appeared in Remus Lupin's face, as his fingers fell on the piano keys, playing popular Christmas songs. He still couldn't believe that, apart from his loyal friends, two more girls now knew about his condition, and still wanted to hang out with him, even though he almost murdered one of them. Bonnie was wearing a Santa's hat on her curly head, a huge red reindeer sweater under her robes, and she was thumping her army boots rhythmically, while playing the harmonica. As for Sirius, he was wearing his expensive dragon leather jacket and his black jeans, and was scratching his guitar while alternating the lyrics of the song… just a little bit. "Remus the red scarred werewolf, has two melancholic eyes, and every girl that sees them, rips all of her clothes and cries…" Bonnie was holding herself not to laugh, she wouldn't give him the pleasure to feel funny. The music room was decorated by house elves, garlands and ribbons were hanged from the piano and the curtains, and beautiful little bewitched lights were on the snowy windows. It was true that Christmas spirit had not left any student unaffected, especially a certain James Potter, who was now regularly giving secret rendez-vous to Lily, who was head-over-heels with him. Bonnie couldn't wait to return home in Liverpool, see her dad and play him some music again, but she didn't find herself having a bad time in Hogwarts either. Black wasn't such an asshole, he had saved her life after. The song ended and Remus got up, flushed. "I have to go, guys." He wore his robes over his turtleneck jumper, that clearly had seen better days. He smiled shyly while they applauded his performance. "We still have NEWTs, and I have to pack. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to play some music before Christmas."

Sirius nodded lazily. "I'll come later to pack too, I'll stay to tune my guitar. Try not too pee on yourself from the pleasure studying will give you."

Remus' face flushed a little more and got out of the classroom.

Bonnie left her harmonica and sat on the piano, as Sirius took his wand out to tune his guitar in the magic, much quicker than the muggle one, way. The first notes that came from the piano, took him by surprise. He had never thought Bonnie would choose Nice over Naughty, but she kept surprising him even with her taste in music.

He left his guitar and stared at her back, while hearing the beautiful, painfully teasing melody she produced. He stared at her frizzy hair poking out of the red hat, he walked a little closer and stared at her biting her bottom red lip, his eyes rested on the curve the curve of her pale neck, and he wondered how could it be any other girl the one to make him feel like that: she was one of a kind. She was crazy, she was tough, she was unreachable, she had hated him yet she had spent a whole day taking care of him when he had been bitten, she was beautiful, in a way so different from what he had been used to till then. Without really thinking, he sat next to her, and she didn't seem to mind.

The Marauders had always thought his voice was out of tune, but they had been wrong. Sirius Black, ironically enough, was perfect in almost everything, and he could actually sing, with a deep, weird, in a way twisted voice. He started singing the lyrics of the song, trying to make fun of it, but ending up sending shivers on her body, without even having such an intention, however indifferent she was to his charm and talents. She was sure that she would laugh if she ever heard a male sing that song, but the first line was even better with his voice. "_Santa baby, slip a broomstick under the tree, for me…" _she was so distracted that her fingers missed a note, and she found herself singing too, without even realizing it. "_I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby, and hurry down my chimney tonight…"_

He had stopped singing and was staring at her. She was afraid to turn around and face him. She could feel the heat of his breathing on her neck, and all she knew was that something was going terribly wrong. She had seen that man half naked and had been reassured of her indifference, what was happening now, that they were left alone in the music room? She didn't like what was happening at all and she most certainly didn't like the fact that she had lost their bet about Lily and James, and had promised him half an hour at Hogsmeade.

"Have you, Holmes?" he asked in a somehow hoarse voice.

"Have I what, Black?" she asked in a high pitched one, much more ridiculous than his.

"Have you been an awful good girl?"

She turned to face him, a faint flush appearing on her normally pale white cheeks. "I've only been awful, if that's satisfying enough of an answer." She answered, feeling blood pulsing in her head.

He focused his eyes on her heavy eyelashes, imagining how snowflakes would look on them, and the stray hair that stuck out in all different directions, in a way that was so rude, almost as rude as her challenging expression as she was still biting her bottom lip nervously. The mistletoe was just above them, and they both tried to ignore its presence.

She wished that she wouldn't be looking into those black eyes, she wished she could focus her own in an insignificant spot behind him, but it was impossible to do it without looking extremely stupid. All the tension made her feel uncomfortable, that was all she could think of. She had to give an end to this mental eye contact. "What?" she snapped, in an attempt to break the silence.

And in the next second, Sirius Black's arrogant lips were stuck on hers, and before his hands grabbed her waist, his tongue had already made its way into her mouth. He couldn't control any movement, any thought, he just needed to throw her on the ancient magical piano and suck every single molecule of her intoxicating scent that should most definitely be banned. Her body was much less curvy than what he had been used to touching, but was ten times more intriguing, more inviting to his aching hands. He tasted her hungrily, until he heard a terrifying sound, even before he could realize the pain on his left cheek. They broke the kiss and his brain started to function again, making him understand it was her hand that had hurt his pride so much.

"Who do you think you are? You do you think _I _am?" she roared, while getting up. "Don't ever lay a hand of yours on me again, if you don't want to have it chopped! Merry fuckin' _Christmas, _Black!"

And with a swish of her robes, she disappeared from his sight, to go and pack her things.

Sirius Black touched his burning cheek. Suddenly the Christmas lights and the carols coming from the corridors outside the classroom made him dizzy.

Being in love during Christmas definitely was a bad idea, especially if you weren't James soon-to-be-Evans Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stupid little chapter that had to be written. I apologize. More action in the next one!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They truly are the most perfect thing I can return to from a hectic day at school! **

**Please, tell me your opinion!**

Christmas holidays for seventh years weren't exactly a time of rest and fun, as they had exhausting studying to do for the NEWTs. Most of them had gone home to their families, but Sirius Black had stayed at Hogwarts. It was of no question that he wouldn't visit _his _family. The previous years, he had spent Christmas holidays at the Potters, but now James had invited his new girlfriend, Lily, and her parents had let her go, since she practically was an adult in the wizarding world. Of course, James would never have left his best friend in Hogwarts. He had invited Sirius too, but he had declined in order to leave the young couple alone, in a "totally unexpected rush of discreetness", as Remus had kindly put it. Remus had gone home too, after apologizing shyly that his parents couldn't afford a visitor, leaving Sirius alone with Peter, which, he hated to admit, wasn't the best kind of Christmas company he could ask for. Wormtail became particularly annoying, especially when they had nothing left to say, and that was a reason for Sirius to spend some days alone and to finally catch up with his studies for the NEWTs.

That, when his mind was free from her thought, which happened rarely. He found it particularly difficult not to daydream of their music, of their kiss, even of her slap on his face. It was unbelievable, but now he felt even more addicted to her. A few months ago he had been sure that she hated him, but now, even after the damage done to his cheek, he was convinced that he stood a chance to make some progress, especially when the next visit to Hogsmeade was planned. He wouldn't let her forget their bet, not in a million years, even if she returned to Hogwarts determined to not even talk to him.

The day the holidays ended, and the school became full of students again, the Gryffindor students saw an announcement at the Common Room. The next visit to Hogsmeade was planned for that Saturday, which wasn't more than five days away. James and Lily who had returned from the Potters' much more bonded than before in several ways and were ready for Sirius' teasing, seemed very happy to expect their first Hogsmeade visit together, and made plans about Madame Puddifoot's coffee shop, which made Remus roll his eyes tenderly. As for Sirius, he rushed in the Great Hall to take his breakfast.

When he saw the bush of her hair from a distance, at the Ravenclaw table, he realized how much he had missed her presence all these days. He ran towards her.

"Happy New Year." He said, and she turned her head, surprised. Her lips became a thin line. "Won't you ever leave me alone?" she hissed.

"Believe me, I'd be more than happy to oblige, but you can't go back on a bet, Holmes."

The little color she had, drained from her face. "You already spent half an hour with me, in the music room, remember?"

"Agree, though that wasn't what the bet said."

"What do you want from me, Black?"

He walked closer and she felt his breath on her face. She felt dizzy. She had forgotten how taller than her he was. "I want half an hour from your life, that's _all_ I'm asking for."

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Three Broomsticks?"

"I would say outside Zonko's. I feel better at my natural environment."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"No kisses."

His heart jumped in his chest. "No kisses." He finally nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She gave him his hand and he shook it, suddenly wanting to go back on his promise and throw her on the Ravenclaw table with his body pressed on hers.

Instead he started walking away, when he heard her voice. "Black?"

He turned and faced her. "Yes, Holmes?"

"I hate you!"

He gave her a smile. "I hate you more!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry to have taken so long to update, and to give you another chapter without action, I really hope you like it!**

**Please tell me your opinion!**

Bonnie woke up and looked out of her window. It was Saturday morning and everything was covered in a thick layer of snow. Thick snowflakes were waltzing in the air. She loved snow so much, one of the very few faint memories she had from her mother was in the snow, she remembered her mother's laughter and the feel of the melted snow against her tiny gloves, and dad taking pictures of them. Maybe she didn't even have such a memory, maybe her mind had created it after staring at the photo frame on the piano, for ten years and six summers.

Every timed it snowed, which wasn't something unusual in Hogwarts, she found herself unable to study, she would just sit at the window in the dormitories or in the Ravenclaw common room and stare outside.

"Come on!" cried Hestia. "Will you come at Hogsmeade in your pajamas? They're cute with the little reindeers on them –definitely a fashion statement, if you want to make an impression- don't get me wrong, but I don't particularly think they'll keep you warm." Her friend was already dressed, she had applied make up on her pretty face and was holding a pair of earmuffs. "You're coming at Hogsmeade, aren't you?"

"Sure, just let me change."

"Lily has a date with James again, can you believe it?"

Bonnie recalled their adventure before the holidays and somehow wondered why she had ever doubted that the two of them would eventually end up together. "I know, unbelievable, isn't it?"

"That means you, I and Dorcas will be alone. Marlene has a date with the keeper of the Hufflepuff team."

"Actually I'll have to leave for half an hour, I have… something to do. I'll be back after that, I will find you at the Three Broomsticks."

Hestia's eyes opened widely in excitement. "Do you have a date?"

"No, of course not!" Bonnie waved her hands desperately.

"Will you be alone?"

She bit her lip. They would see her with Black, there was no escaping from that, it would be foolish to try and convince them that she would be alone. "I'll be with Black. But it will be no…"

Hestia let a little shriek. "Then it _is _a date! Oh Merlin, you have taken all the Marauders! Maybe I should hurry before Lupin is taken, because then only Pettigrew will have been left!" she muttered to herself, and rushed out of the dormitories.

Bonnie smiled. It was impossible to try and follow Hestia's way of thinking, sometimes. She waved her wand and a few clothes flew on her bed from her trunk. She needed something warm, the warmer thing she owned, even though it looked terrible. She refused to even try to look _presentable _for Black. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Her hands stroked a few patterned dresses, a tartan skirt, a pair of leather pants, a few slouchy old sweaters and a couple of plaid shirts. Then, her fingers rested on a heavy turtleneck jumper, in her favorite color, wine red. She pulled it over her head, it was really warm and it didn't look bad either. Then, she grabbed the most faded and worn pair of high waisted jeans, and slipped her feet in her favorite army boots. She accio'd her gloves and leather jacket, and dragged a comb across her disobedient hair. She sighed, and stopped in the middle of the empty dormitories. Sweat had started filling her forehead and palms, and her stomach was knotted tightly. She didn't like that feeling at all. She was particularly nervous, and that most definitely hadn't happened all the previous times she had visited Hogsmeade with the girls. It was all Black's fault.

She had caught herself thinking about his kiss many times when she was at Liverpool. In fact, she had found it difficult to take it out of her mind, which terrified her. Her reaction at it had been immediate, spontaneous, but after a few hours, after her heart rate had turned back to its normal, and she already was in Hogwarts Express watching the snowflakes out of the window, she had felt the obligation to admit that she wouldn't easily forget his scent of and leather and cigarettes and male cologne, the intensity of his lips pressed on hers, the feeling of his demanding tongue, trying to make its way into her mouth, his big hands against her waist. In fact, nights at Liverpool had been hard, because she had also been thinking about his music, about his unstudied scratching on his guitar, about his boots rested rudely on the piano chair, about his crooked smile, which you never knew whether it was teasing or serious.

All she wanted was him to leave her body and mind alone. She had never really cared about studying, but it was NEWTs time, unlike many of her classmates, including him, she didn't have a hell of a fortune waiting for her at Liverpool or in Gringott's. She had to write well at her exams, to gain a chance to work someday. Therefore, the last thing she needed, was Black, playing evil games with her mind. Because she couldn't run away from the realization anymore: Black had become an obsession. She either hated him passionately, or needed him desperately, and she was much afraid, that though the first option had been partly true in the past, she felt much more confused to admit such a thing at present.

She sat on her bed and rested her head on her fists. She dreaded that half an hour she would spend with Black, with all her heart. She dreaded his jokes and his innuendos and his comments in which she would struggle to answer properly, she dreaded his annoying behavior, she dreaded his unpredictable actions, she dreaded the fourteen year olds and their menacing looks, but most of all she dreaded his scent, his joking black eyes, his wavy black hair and his confidence, she dreaded the way he would call her name and the way he would offer –she was sure he would- a hand for her to get up if she took a slide in the snow. She was afraid of herself, of the confirmation of her worst fear: that she desperately needed him.

It was only thirty minutes. They would pass quickly. They would probably have nothing to say to each other, they would look at different directions and he would get bored and run after a fourteen year old giggling chick. It would end before she knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

Sirius Black waited outside Zonko's trick shop, looking completely relaxed and confident, when at the same time his heart was racing, and he was trying desperately to check his reflection on the glass door of the shop, without having any Hogwarts student who was inside to notice.

"Hello Black, time's already counting down, your half an hour has started, so tell me what you need from my life."

He turned around and faced her, right behind him, her nose and cheeks pink, little clouds of smoke coming out of her mouth because of the cold. He half-smiled. "I knew you wouldn't go back on our bet."

"Right, I didn't. What are we doing? Do you want to get inside Zonko's? We can spend our time browsing, preferably in different section. I'll be in the Muggle trick section, which you probably won't even walk near, which is a good thing."

"No, Holmes, I don't really want to go in the shop, and for your information, I'm a Muggle trick collector."

She raised an eyebrow. "Does your mother know about that?"

Sirius took a frozen hand out of the pocket of his jacket, and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "It seems that you need to learn a few things about me. Do you mind if we have a walk? I promise I won't try to eat you, or seduce you, or whatever else you fear of?"

She thought it would be particularly hard to not seduce her at all, especially with the one-week beard on his face, and his hands in his pockets, and his absent minded look while they were walking in the snow, as if he didn't care at all for her presence near him, as if he wasn't the one to practically ask her out. "I have an ancient and noble family, who takes pride at its name and pure blood, and could kill every muggle in the world, especially my mother, if it wasn't illegal to run around and throw killing curses on people and their dogs."

"Good for her." Snorted Bonnie. "What do you want from me? Do you want to introduce me to your mother as your fiancée or something of that sort?"

"I haven't spoken to my mother for over a year."

"How is it possible to live in the same house with her in the summer and not speaking to her?"

"I live at the Potters', Bonnie."

She stopped and stared at him incredulously. "They threw you out?"

"I left." He took a deep breath. "When they encouraged my brother to keep company to…" he shut his eyes and opened them again. "Death Eaters. He had just become fourteen. They did nothing to stop him. They called them _proper examples_. My brother spat on my feet, my parents called me a traitor because I had invited Remus at home, I remembered all the times they had locked my in the cellar when I was four, I remembered that my father had given our house elf the right to hit me whenever I did something wrong, and in five minutes time, I had gathered my things and left."

"Didn't… didn't they call after you?"

"They didn't. I'm sure they'll have burnt my name from the family tapestry, as they did to my cousin who married a muggle."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"I hate them, Bonnie, I hate them with all my heart. And if they ever tried to harm you… or Remus, or James, or Peter, or Lily… I wouldn't hesitate to hurt _them_."

"Don't talk like that about your family." Her voice broke.

He laughed bitterly. "If you feel so kind towards my dear family, maybe you want to learn who else I am related to."

"Who?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange. My dear first cousin."

She brought her hand to her mouth. "The Death Eater?"

"The one and only. Also to Lucius Malfoy, by marriage."

She stopped and stared at him. "Have you… have you ever considered fighting?"

"Against Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

She went pale. "Don't use his name."

He snorted. "What? Are you one of them who have started fearing to call him by his name? You give him more value like that! And yes, I will fight, in fact I'll become a member of a secret organization when I finish school."

"Is there a secret organization against… Voldemort?"

"Yes, the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore just started organizing it."

"Dumbledore?"

Sirius nodded, and the continued walking. "Would you ever…"

"I'd do everything to change that world, even a little bit." She said fiercely. "Whether it would be with my music, or with my wand, or with my bare hands. I have always wanted to bring a little change to the world, ever since I learnt that Lennon had been a jerk sometimes, and that he had fought with Paul, and that the Beatles were humen with their flaws and weaknesses, and I was so sad, but my father told me that their music changed the world and I should love them for that. Well, and they do remind me of you four sometimes!"

He barked. "That's quite a compliment, though lately Peter is much more weird than Ringo is awesome. Your father sounds wise, I'd love to meet him someday!"

"He's a barber in Liverpool, ironic much?"

With his quiet base voice he sang, while half-smiling at her. "_In Penny Lane there is a barber showing photographs…"_

She laughed as they sat on a rock covered in snow. "Will you play for me?" he asked.

"What do you want me to play to you?"

"Norwegian wood. Do you know how?"

She nodded, and took the harmonica out of her pocket. She brought it to her lips, and blew the first notes.

He started singing quietly. "_I once had a girl, or should I say, she once had me…" _

She took the harmonica off her mouth and stared at him breathlessly. His fingers took a lock of her hair and let it free again. "You have completely fucked my mind with your existence, Bonnie." He said huskily.

Her heart started racing, and she suddenly found her fingers on the curve of his neck, playing with his short beard. "That's the best compliment you could pay me, Black. I prefer fuckin' people's minds than their bodies. I consider it a talent."

"Isn't my body tempting enough for your standards then, Holmes?" he breathed, and she found herself wondering again whether he was joking or he was making an actual question.

"I guess I could make an exception." She sent a wave of cold air on his neck as she had leaned forward, causing him to shiver. She was unable to control herself. "I know that we said no kisses…" she whispered, but…

His hand found its way under her hair and on the back of her neck, and he pulled her closer, slower than the first time, paying attention to every breath she took, every exhale that made his hair stay up, every eyelash on her closed eyes, and he gently placed a kiss on her lips, making her wonder how could Sirius Black have so many faces, how could he make every cell of her body melt so suddenly and unexpectedly, was he the same rocker Black with the leather jackets who casually made love to his guitar, was he the same Black whom she could picture in a flying motorcycle, was he the same Black who had called her a stripper, the same Black that had called her Evans' friend? Yes, he was the very same, with the smell of butterbeer in his mouth, his beard scratching her cheeks, his hands killing her slowly as they massaged her neck and head, his lips driving her insane, making her moan softly there, in Hogsmeade, away from the other students but very near them at the same time. He was the same Sirius Black and he was giving her the most stunning kiss she could ever had dreamt of, and she hated him for that.

She sighed in pleasure and pulled him closer, opening her mouth hungrily, locking her fingers in his hair, taking him by surprise, feeling him groan against her lips as he helped her sit on his lap, his hand stroking her back under her jacket and over her jumper so sensually…

It was that kind of obsession when you needed the other person desperately, even if that was lust, even if that was addiction, even if she actually cared for him, she didn't know what was happening, she just wished he would never stop pressing his lips on hers.

And then, before she could realize what was happening, she was thrown violently from his arms with a light and landed a meter away on the snow, on her aching back, after someone had shouted "Reducto!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm incredibly sorry for not updating my story and for not reading yours for so long, I just hate senior year and now that it ends everything is so exhausting and upsetting!**

**I really hope you like this chapter!**

**I might have missed any updates of your stories, so if you have something new up and you want me to read anything, just go on and TELL ME!**

**PLEASE!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews :) I'd love to know your opinion!**

The first thing she saw in the following seconds, after feeling pain on her back, was Sirius throwing himself up and drawing his wand from his pocket. "Now, Bonnie, I see you've met my dear brother, Regulus."

She got up, dizzy, confused and frozen, and reached for her wand. The boy before them wasn't older than sixteen. He looked a lot like Sirius, they shared many features, but he was plainer, his grey eyes were expressionless, his hair short and greasy, and he looked furious. He had two more Slytherins and two Hogwarts graduates with him. She knew the students, they were Alecto Carrow from seventh year and Bartemius Crouch Jr., only a boy, barely fifteen. The two graduates she didn't know, she only remembered them walking around Hogwarts the past years.

"I see you had a rendez-vous with your friends here at Hogsmeade, Reg. Good to see you don't lose touch! Hello, Mulciber! And you must be Carrow, come here to meet your beloved sister?" he said with a disgusted smile to the two graduates he eventually knew.

"You are in a much worse state than we thought you'd be, Black." Spat the twenty year old man, Mulciber. "Going around shamelessly, with your tongue in Mudbloods' mouths."

Sirius' eyes shone as his lips became a thin line, and he raised his wand, ready to hex them. Regulus' cry made them all stop. "Don't call him a Black! He's has no relationship with us! Mother never wants to see him again!"

Sirius barked. "Good to know, I'd be devastated if she ever invited me home for Christmas again, to introduce me to some fair pureblood ladies!"

"You'd definitely need such a meeting, as you can't fall any lower. As Carrow said, you're snogging a mudblood."

"Regulus, I don't want to hurt you." Sirius said warningly, almost softly to his brother. "Get your friends and go somewhere else to do your dirty job, and if you have problems with me, don't you ever dare raise a wand against her or any other friend of mine."

Regulus laughed bitterly, his eyes filled with hatred. "Don't act as if you care for her, we both know what you are, Sirius, we both know she's just a cheap fuck for you to spend your week!"

Bonnie gasped when a bright red light flew from Sirius' wand and hit his brother straight on his chest, throwing him a few meters away on the snow. He had tried not to lose control of the situation until then, but now they were in trouble. The fat girl and the fragile-looking boy from Slytherin, together with the two older men, had bared their wands and were ready to send curses all around, she was afraid that they weren't just going to cast _Expelliarmus _or _Tarantallegra. _A spell hit her and she screamed in pain, as an invisible knife cut her palm under her glove. She started throwing curses and protecting spells to them, not really having time to think what she was doing. She looked on her left and noticed that Sirius' nose was bleeding. And just then, out of nowhere, a stunning spell hit the man straight on the head and he fell unconscious.

She turned around and spotted Remus, Peter, James and Lily, all with red cheeks and noses, wrapped in their jackets and cloaks, with their wands raised. She managed to breathe in relief when she realized what a good wizard Potter was, especially in dueling, just as Sirius. Lily was amazing too, she had never seen her friend sending anything more than a nail growing spell to the Marauders before, and now she was surprised to see how talented she was, fighting on the Marauders' side. Bonnie wasn't that good, and her palm was aching. She could feel her glove stick on her skin from the blood. She was exhausted. She stopped to take a breath, not feeling her frozen feet inside her boots anymore. Her eyes fell on Peter. He was staring at Carrow with terror, his face was pale white, like the snow. She wondered why he was such a coward, but the presence of the others seemed to drain all the blood from his body, he was almost trying to hide before the others, like he didn't want to be seen.

They had stopped, the Carrows were backing off. "You'll get your lesson!" Crouch shouted. "You'll get your lesson when He'll take over the world!"

"It isn't over, Sirius." Hissed Regulus. "You've picked your side, now we're enemies."

Sirius raised his wand, ready to throw another curse at them, but both James and Lily held him back. "Leave him," muttered Remus, "he doesn't know what he's saying. He'll come around."

"Didn't you see?" he shouted. "He was with two _Death Eaters!_"

They all turned around to look at shocked Bonnie, who had been kissed by a Marauder, called a mudblood as well as a cheap fuck and taken part in her first duel, all that during the last twenty minutes. "Lovely." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry…" muttered Sirius. "That little piece of rat's…"

"Don't worry. I… I just want to get back to the castle."

"Come on, I know a way."

Both Remus and James turned to look at Sirius. "Are you sure?" said James.

"Don't you trust her?"

Remus nodded firmly. "I do."

James looked at Lily who was clueless, then back at Remus. "Then so do I. Go on. And get a room."

Bonnie felt her face burning and she stared at Sirius. "What do they trust me for?"

"Come with me. I will show you."

They both started walking away from the others. He led the way to the Shrieking Shack. She felt the hair on the back of her neck standing up. "Where are we going?"

"To the castle."

"If anyone sees us…"

"Nobody is around here, they are all inside some shop."

They were now less than two meters away from the shack. He pulled something from his pocket, she recognized the parchment he had looked at when they were at the dormitories. He touched it with the tip of his wand, saying "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Then, he handed it to her.

Breathlessly, she saw a perfect map of Hogwarts, with moving names of first and second years walking around, she saw Dumbledore in his office and Hagrid in his hut, she saw Severus Snape in the Slytherin dormitories, her eyes fell on a drawn passage which ended to _Shreaking Shack. _

"What the fuck have you four created, Black?"

"You must consider it an honour to lay a hand upon the Marauders' map, my lady. Will you let me get you to the castle?"

"What else are you hiding from me? Have you invented your own time travel machine or something?"

He just smiled, still looking annoyingly gorgeous, even with dried blood on his beard. "I can stop hiding anything from you, you just need to ask for it!" he walked to the Shrieking Shack and opened the door.

She followed him, entering the shack. "I hate being with a genius, you know. It makes me feel little and naïve."

"Then you have no idea of who you are."

He closed the door. The shack was extremely creepy, broken chairs were everywhere, and the smell of the werewolf was still there. She could imagine them all transformed running around, and the spilled butterbeer on one corner, made it even easier for her to picture the scene. She turned around and found herself a few inches from his face. The shack was still cold, but nothing compared to the freezing outside. Sirius had lighted a blue fire in the broken fireplace and she felt her heart hammering in her chest. "Aren't we going back?" she breathed.

Instead of an answer, he placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a needy kiss. She sighed deeply, almost having forgotten what a bliss it was to have his lips pressed on hers. She took off her gloves as the room suddenly grew warmer. The blood was dried on her hand, she stroked his hair and he moaned, opening his mouth to let her tongue in. Then, they broke the kiss and stared at each other. "Hogwarts." He said huskily.

She nodded, breathlessly. "Hogwarts."

And they climbed the stairs which would lead them to the Willow, his hand reaching for her bloody one, without saying another word.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah I don't know what's happening between me and this story, it's probably that I have an insane amount of school work to do and I'm officially exhausted. I do apologize for taking so long to update, but I really hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Thank you so much in advance for the time you give my story, that part of my life is truly the most important one!  
**

**Love you!**

Lily's fingers trailed circles on James face. His head was rested on her lap and he was smiling blissfully, his eyes shut, while listening to the music his friends were playing. Remus was on the piano and Sirius was playing his guitar, his boots rested on the piano seat. Bonnie was seated on the floor, wearing the school skirt and her favorite boots under her wizard robes, playing the harmonica. Peter had received a letter from home and had left for the owlery a few minutes ago. The friends used to spend most of their study breaks in the music room, James and Lily would sing sometimes. Lily's voice was lovely, James' was dreadful. Remus' smile was apparent every time his friends gathered together to listen to his music. Studying and full moons had particularly worn him off that year, and somebody would think it would be quite difficult for him that all his friends were in love, and he was a single teenage werewolf, but they never let him feel alone, or an outsider.

"_What would you do if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me." _James sang in his beloved Beatles melody they were playing.

Sirius grimaced. "You just did so, man, but we didn't walk out on you, did we?"

"_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key." _Sang Lily quietly.

"_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends, Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends." _Sirius scratched his guitar, singing with his bass voice, that sent chills in Bonnie's body. She had always loved her girlfriends, but it was completely different spending time with the guys and Lily, laughing till her belly would ache, watching Remus' lighted face while his friends sang his favorite song, exchanging secret smiles with Lily, who was purely contented, and then stealing a few minutes with Sirius, trying to hide from the others in order to kiss him hungrily, to have her breath taken away. She had never thought that the once despised Marauders would be such a perfect company, and that she'd literally fall in love with them all. It was amazing having friends who appreciated her so much for who she was, and who shared the same interests in every aspect.

The only problem sometimes was Peter. She had tried to convince herself that she liked him, for Sirius' sake, maybe not as much as she liked James and Remus, but enough to not be unpleasant. The few times they had been left alone between classes, she had tried to keep a conversation going, but he would either reply with one word phrases, in a way which sometimes scared her, or reply stupidly enough to make it hard for her to resist in hitting her forehead with her hand, desperately. The awkward silences with Wormtail were better than the awkward attempts to discuss Quidditch, or Transfiguration, or Muggle music which he most definitely hated.

"You're so sexy for poor Wormie's standards that you make him lose his words." Was Sirius explanation, but Bonnie thought he was just dumb. Lily had always been an angel-like girl, who couldn't see bad in anybody (apart of course from James, until a few months ago), and laughed heartily with Peter's miserable jokes.

The song ended with a painfully long "_…frieeeends" _from James and a triumphant strum from Sirius' guitar.

"We should be going, James." Said Lily. "You're behind on your transfiguration essay, you have to finish it."

He groaned. "Stop acting like my mum, Lily flower!"

"If you don't want to pass your NEWTs Potter, learn that _I _do, and I have to study Potions."

"You don't need to! You kick ass at potions! Unless you want us to go in order to go at our little nest…"

Bonnie faked vomiting teasingly, while Lily's face became redder than her hair. They all knew that their little nest was the Room of Requirement, only that Sirius and Remus were betting on whether it contained handcuffs and leather underwear (which Sirius was sure that James wore) or huge snitch shaped pillows and Shakespeare-the-Squib's books. Bonnie was the only one to actually know what the happy couple asked from the Room of Requirement, which was broomstick shaped pillows and chocolate. It was true though that Lily, not James, owned a leather bra that an older Muggle cousin had sent her for her birthday, but she was extremely ashamed to wear it.

James got up from Lily's lap. "Fine. Let's go, Lily flower. _Transfiguration _is waiting."

Sirius winked. "Study _hard_, guys." He said. "Don't forget to take precautions… in order not to burn your eyebrows while transforming them, I mean…"

James waved his wand and Sirius' very own eyebrows turned fluffy and white. Sirius casually pointed at him with his own, and James ears started moving uncontrollably.

"You guys will never change!" groaned Lily, while she and James opened the door and left the music room.

Remus felt awkwardness filling the room. He could stay and play with James and Bonnie like he used to do, but he could sense that they wouldn't fully appreciate his presence.

"I have to go and find Wormtail." He said, getting up and fixing his cardigan. "To see if everything's alright at home."

Sirius nodded. "Sure, Moony. Make sure he doesn't kill an owl with his clumsiness."

Remus glanced at him disapprovingly and walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

Even though more than a month had passed, Bonnie's heart still beat frantically every time she was left alone with Sirius Black. Sirius himself was experiencing a completely new feeling, he was taken by surprise from his own reactions all the time. He had never pressed her for anything physical. As much as he wanted and needed it, he equally loved looking at her or just talking with her, or holding her hand while they lied on the carpeted floor of the room. They had some sort of a ritual every time they were left alone in the music room. He would leave his guitar and she would sit on the piano and play some magical classical music, much slower and full of sentiments than what they were used to. She would sit on the seat next to her, he would manage to pay attention at her fingers in the beginning, then his own fingers would unconsciously reach for a lock of her hair to play with, they would stroke her cheek, her neck, she would mess a few notes up, and she would stop playing, as her breath would have become quicker, her cheeks flushed. She would fall into his arms and they would kiss until they were out of breath, her hands would rub his back, his own would get lost in her thick hair.

That time was no exception. Sirius found himself lost in the beautiful melody she was playing and in the pale skin of her neck, he found himself unable to stop her violently this time, dragging her in his arms before she stopped playing, pressing his lips on her collarbone.

She gasped in surprise, and then laughed, putting her hands on his chest and pressing him away. "Let's go outside".

"What do you mean?" moaned Sirius, cupping her neck, and pressing his lips on it.

"The weather is wonderful and I have no intention of studying, Black."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Really, I'm not Lily Evans and you are not James Potter in case you haven't noticed!"

"Yeah, we all know what a badass you are, Holmes!"

He received a slight kick from her knee between his legs, which made him jump up and scream, just in case. She laughed again and ran out of the classroom, with him chasing after her.

They ran downstairs, laughing and pushing each other and they eventually found themselves outside, near the Marauders' tree.

The weather was indeed wonderful. Spring had arrived, though that didn't make a big difference for NEWT students, but exams was the last thing Bonnie Holmes cared for at the moment, letting her body fall on the grass, lying near him, turning on her side, watching him half-close his eyes as the precious sunrays fell on his face, his black hair shining, his tie loosened and his shirt half open.

"You are insufferably beautiful." She muttered. "It should be banned."

He turned on his side too, and smiled. Birds were singing, a light breeze was blowing, the smell of flowers was in the air. It was ridiculously cliché but he didn't care. She was lying by his side, her pale face glowing in the sunlight, a frayed denim jacket over her white shirt, which had appeared as she had gotten rid of her wizard robes. "You tend to overshadow me."

"Shut up." She whispered, pressing her lips on his. He responded to the kiss willingly, pulling her on top of him, stroking her hair, while their tongues danced together. She had her hands pressed on his chest, between her bodies. He suddenly clenched on his shirt and then unbuttoned a button and slid a hand between them. She surprised both of them, her movements had always been slow, but none of them could think about it any longer, as her cool touch made him flinch in anticipation, and his heated one made her think how such a gorgeous man was there for her, even though he always made her feel insecure, because he was so free, he wasn't the man who'd stick with a girl, like James, he wasn't the man to look at you fully in the eye and say "I love you", he was the man to make her drain in his mystery and suffer from uncertainty, from a very intriguing, breathtakingly painful uncertainty which she wouldn't change with anything in the world.

"Dormitories." Sirius heard himself whispering.

"What?" breathed Bonnie, breaking the kiss.

"I believe I was clear enough, Holmes."


	17. Chapter 17

They got up and headed upstairs, to the Gryffindor common room which, fortunately enough, was almost empty. Nobody was in the dormitories on Saturday morning, and they both fell on Sirius' bed. He slid his hands under her school skirt, cupping her firm hips which took his breath away. She gasped as his hold became firmer, and she pulled her lips away from his, staring at him, breathing quickly, her face flushed, her hair frizzier than ever. He pulled her again, placing his hand on her breast, causing her to moan, and he started massaging it, causing a completely new sensation, making every inch of her virgin body to ache in impatience, realizing what hunger really meant. Every untouched inch was begging to be touched, to be kissed, the tingling sensation between her thighs increased, as they both lay in the bed. She unbuttoned a few more buttons and he pulled off the shirt, revealing his tanned chest, and the scar in the place where Remus had bitten him. She climbed on top of him and started placing kissed on his chest, while his head was throbbing, as well as the bulge on his jeans. They lay on their sides and kissed more, his hands massaging her breasts under her white shirt. Before even thinking about it, she unbuttoned it and pulled it off, and there he stood, staring at the small curves of her breasts in the 50s style white bra, the pounding of his erection unbearable, as she cupped it over his jeans. He hid his face between her breasts, placing kisses on her burning skin. "You smell so good…" he sighed. She stroked his hair and pulled his head closer. He raised it and stared into her eyes, without talking or kissing. His dark stare caused her heart to beat even faster, while the angles of his fingers stroked her collarbone and the curve of her shoulder. His hands reached for the clasp of her bra on her back and he unclasped it easily, showing all his experience in a second's movement. At first she held the bra over her breasts, not because of modesty, but because of the urge to be patient, to take her time as much as she could, to get familiar with every breathtaking minute. Then, she slowly let it fall, and he found himself trying to believe his fate, trying to believe the fact that he was in bed with a half-naked Bonnie Holmes, with all the glory of her pale body waiting for his touch, with her flushed rose cheeks waiting for his kisses, with her alabaster abdomen flirting with his lips. His hands cupped her breasts and he felt her nipples hardening against them, as he kissed her again, feeling her shiver, hearing her sigh.

She had no idea of how it would end, of what they would do, of what Black felt for her, whether he would turn his back after he got what he wanted, she just was aware of the fact that she wanted to give him everything which _was _what he wanted, completely unselfishly, she wanted to give him everything he deserved for giving her himself. It was pathetic, but she didn't care: perhaps all she had ever dreamt of in her life was Sirius Black's godly touch. Perhaps.

And suddenly, he broke the kiss and stared at her, with his crooked, teasing smile, always a mystery for every unlucky –or particularly lucky- girl who happened to mess with Sirius Black. And she realized that she needed that brat in her life. She realized that her heart was now beating in agony, not in ecstasy, that her eyes had opened widely with insecurity, that her hands were clutching on his arms desperately, as if he would transform in thin air. She couldn't afford being another one. She was afraid. She was afraid that it was coming to an end, that it was making its cycle. She felt revealed. Her hands unconsciously covered her breasts.

"What happened, love?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Don't call me that." She replied hoarsely, not wanting to think how many other girls he had called love so easily.

His glance became worried, his hand reached for her own, and pulled it slowly from her torso. "What happened, Bonnie? Is there something wrong?"

"I… I'm sorry. I don't think I want to go any further yet. I'm sorry, Sirius."

At first, a wave of disappointment passed through his face, and then disappeared, to be replaced by a sad grin. "Did I do something that made you feel uncomfortable?"

She laughed bitterly. "You can't do something which will give me anything but positive feelings. I just feel so confused sometimes, I need you so much, Sirius."

He looked puzzled. "But… you have me! You _had _me."

"Can we take it a little easy?"

He took a stray lock of hair in his fingers and looked at her mysteriously again. Then, he gave her the Stones t-shirt, and pulled her in his arms. She buried her head in his naked chest, feeling his heart beat steadily, reassuringly. "You are quite a girl, Holmes. Quite a bloody girl."

"Can't help it, Black. You should know how it is, how we, _quite the people _are."

They wore their t-shirts and lay back on his bed. He lit a cigarette with the tip of his wand and threw his free arm around her. She rested on his chest. "Another Muggle family was murdered yesterday", she said with a broken voice. "In Manchester."

"I know, I read the _Prophet_."

"I'm scared for Dad."

"I'm scared for Remus. They don't really like werewolves who haven't gone with them yet. They've tried to gather him on their side, you know?"

"Really? But he's… Remus!"

"He was devastated that they even dared to propose him such a thing. Remus would never support Voldemort. He got furious, he drew his wand, he's in their black books now."

"I can't believe what we're living, Sirius. I can't believe that they kill innocent Muggles, that people can be so cruel, so horrible, so hungry for power…"

"It's not like we weren't expecting it. We are eighteen years old, we know exactly how this bloody world works now, don't we? We can't live in a bubble anymore."

"I want to change this fuckin' world, where everything works so wrong."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, and he threw his cigarette in a half empty bottle of firewhiskey on his bedside. "We will. We might die but we will. I'll give everything to see Regulus regret all the shit he's done, and things will change, I promise. We'll be safe, we'll be free, we'll take a leather backpack and a motorcycle and fly around the world, we'll play music and we'll sing, and we'll fuckin' stargaze, Merlin yes, we will!" His fist was in the air, his eyes were glowing.

"A motorcycle?" she asked, surprised.

He tried to hide a smile. "It's kind of a dream for me. A flying motorcycle. I had always been addicted to speed, to air blowing on my face, I want to be free, Bonnie, I want to be fuckin' FREE! That's all I've ever wanted when they locked me in the cellar, every time my cousin twisted my arm until I'd shout _mercy, _when I had to stay at pureblood gatherings without raising old ladies' skirts in the air, as I would be expelled from Hogwarts for performing magic, that's what I want every time I get a detention and McGonnagal rapes my ears with her whining, every time I see people judging Remus because of his condition, we have to break free! Don't you see?"

"In order to be completely free, one must be completely alone."

He put his thumb under her chin and forced her raise her head. "Never free from you. I'll always be hooked, woman. You did your spell and it worked. I'm trapped."

He moved on top of her, cupped her face and placed a soft peck on her lips. _"My Bonnie lies over the ocean," _he sang quietly, sending shivers down her spine, _"my Bonnie lies over the sea," _She closed her eyes, letting his warm breath caress her neck, _"my Bonnie lies over the ocean", _millions of memories filled her head, her mother's voice, her mother's laughter, her father's comforting smell of cheap cologne, her father's red eyes, trying to hide that he had been crying, herself running barefoot on the seaside, alone, lost, alone, missing her music, and her mother's laughter again…

A burning tear managed to make its way out of her shut eye. _"oh bring back my Bonnie to me." _The tear slowly, painfully, travelled on her cheek to her chin, to fall on the pillow.

It was alright. His arms were around her. His heart beating against her ear.

They would change the world. Maybe they would live, maybe they would die, but they would have their music. They would have each other.

She fell asleep in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Stupid chapter alert!**

**I'm terribly sorry I haven't been reading your own fics, but my exams are in a month and I literally have been studying all day:(**

**Thank you so much for your opinions on my story!**

"Lucinda Talkalot from Slytherin has the Quaffle, a green tornado heading to the goal post, oh shit, she's near, Dorcas show her how Gryffindors do it!"

"Black, language!"

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall. Aubrey just threw a Bludger, oh for Merlin's sake, it hit Meadowes on the head! Ouch, that must've hurt worse than when Peeves threw the chandelier on Peter's head!"

"Black, is it that difficult for you to stick on the match commentation?"

"Alright, alright. Dorcas Meadowes was moved to the infirmary but Talkalot had managed to score before she was hit which means, yeah well, ten points for Slytherin."

Bonnie stared at the flying stretcher with Dorcas on it terrified. At least they all trusted Madame Pomfrey, so she hoped her friend would be out of danger. Meanwhile, all the Slytherins were applauding hysterically. She searched with her eyes for Sirius who was commentating at the other side of the pitch. He looked extremely pissed off with the goal and with Dorcas' accident, just as Hestia who was sitting near her, together with the other Ravenclaws. They weren't Gryffindors, but they most certainly wanted Slytherin to lose. Bonnie had one more reason, as all her best friends were Gryffindors, and James himself was the seeker of the team.

Unfortunately, things were quite gloomy for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. With Dorcas gone and Cresswell's broomstick almost broken, and with Slytherin having scored seven times, the team depended wholly on James. James was the best seeker Hogwarts had seen since Bagman, but today all the audience could see him doing, was wandering around on his broomstick desperately, as he probably hadn't spotted the golden snitch yet.

"For Merlin's smelly sock, Vanity from Slytherin is diving down, has she spotted something? That means…"

"Black, be careful, I'm warning you."

"…GIVE HER HELL, JAMES, RUN, THROW HER OFF HER BROOMSTICK OR SOMETHING!"

"BLACK, do you have the intelligence of the giant squid?"

"GO, JAMES, GO!"

Everybody was holding their breath, as James Potter and Emma Vanity, the two seekers of the game, were flying extremely fast, their broomsticks having a distance of less than an inch, which meant that they could both crash on each other and get killed.

"Go, James, GO!"

The Slytherins were shouting and screaming hysterically, both Vanity and Potter were so close to each other and were almost heading to the ground…

And then they both crashed on each other, their bodies stumbling around like they were fighting. Everyone had stopped shouting and was breathless again, before they both pushed the other away, and James Potter got up covered in sweat, mud and blood, his hair messier than ever, and the golden snitch casually hugged by his fingers, a lazy smile on his face.

Chaos ensued. Slytherins cursed, shouted, spat and hit the air (or the faces of the people who were sitting next to them) with their clenched fists. Every other student, and most of the teachers were applauding almost deliriously. Gryffindor had won the cup for seventh time in a row. James Potter's team had made everybody proud.

Dozens of students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had now burst into the Quidditch pitch to celebrate, but James Potter was unreachable. His teammates, together with Remus, Peter and Sirius who had thrown the microphone on the air were literally crashing their friend with their hugging. Sirius turned around and spotted Bonnie running into the field, and behind her, Lily. He left James and took laughing Bonnie into his arms, while Lily dragged James from his Quidditch robes, and kissed him full on the mouth, for the first time publicly, in front of the entire school. A second wave of applause, now mixed with whistles and little shrieks, was caused from many students who had witnessed the scene. Bonnie and Sirius were laughing and hugging each other, Peter and Remus. Sirius was extremely drunk with joy, and a strange, sick thought, made him feel for a second that he would be even happier if he could tease a particular Slytherin, whom he had always hated. Miraculously enough, Severus Snape was a couple of meters away, on the field, his yellowish pale face unusually red with loath and disgust.

In fact, Sirius was sure that he had never seen Snape in such a state. He was looking at James who was still kissing Lily in a way that showed he would easily kill him if he knew that such a thing wouldn't get him straight in Azkaban. Before he could even manage to control himself, Sirius barked: "lost your chance to ever see your house win a quidditch cup, Snivelly? Jealous much of James?"

Bonnie Holmes felt a lump on her throat when she heard Sirius talk in such a way… Snape hadn't even challenged him to do so. It felt wrong, but she didn't have more time to think about her boyfriend's behavior, as a completely mad Severus Snape, after throwing another glance at James and Lily's direction, had thrown himself on Sirius, clutching the collar of his robes, his teeth screeching together, his wand out of his pocket. But Sirius was quick enough to draw his own wand out of his pocket and perform a Parkinson spell on Snape, which caused his hands to shake frantically, and he finally let him off. When Snape managed to recover, only after a few seconds, he threw a silent spell on Sirius who was punched in the face by an invisible hand. Sirius, whose nose was now bleeding, jumped forward and punched Snape on the face with his own hand.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing!" they heard McGonagall's furious voice. It was official. They were both fucked up. "You both are seventh years and that level of immaturity is completely unbearable! I would expect everything from your shallow self, Black, but you, Snape? Going around hexing people?"

Snape hissed a swear under his breath, but McGonagall heard him and her eyebrows got lost under her hat.

"What did you just _say_ Snape? Do you think I am a person of the underworld like the ones you are acquainted with? Detention! Both of you! And try to behave until your NEWTs, for you might be expelled before you even give your exams!"

James and Lily had broken the kiss and were both witnessing the scene, everything had become too fast for James to realize and join in, which saved him from detention. Remus was staring disapprovingly, and Sirius didn't dare meet Bonnie's eye. He just turned his back and headed to the castle, his black robes swishing behind him.

Once he had walked away, he heard her steps behind her.

"Sirius, who are you running from?" she shouted.

He stopped, feeling a lump on his throat.

"No one, Bonnie, I'm just pissed." He stopped and turned to face her.

"What exactly were you thinking?"

"Come on, are you on Snivellus' side?"

"He didn't even talk to you, why did you push him on his limits?"

"Why do you mind, Bonnie? The man's a fuckin death eater!"

"And you aren't, and that's what should seperate the two of you, but you didn't seem much different than him out there! Apparently being an asshole and being a death eater are two completely different things."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"What you heard. That you were an _asshole. _And that definitely wasn't the Sirius who's going to change the world."

His stomach was tied into a knot. His biggest fear was Bonnie to hate him again, he was dying for her, he couldn't let her go! Suddenly, he realized she was completely right. He sighed. "You're right. I still have a long way to go. Once an asshole, always an asshole."

"That's not true." She said more softly. "You are a great man. And it _was_ Snivellus. But you shouldn't have started it first." She took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"Don't be, dickhead." She pulled him into her arms, trying to hide a smile. Her hand got lower, and she stroked his toned hips seductively.

"Mhmm… Do Gryffindor dormitories sound like a good idea, love?"

She nodded, feeling her heart flattering like every single time he called her that, in a casual, careless way only Sirius Black could, even though he had never actually told her _I love you, _it definitely was against his rules to put such words together in a sentence, even though she was sure she would never really know whether he did.


	19. Chapter 19

**I have to apologize a mi** **l** **lion times, for taking so long to update, but most of a** **l** **l for being such an assho** **le and not read your updates a** **l** **l this time :( But I'm getting prepared for my fina** **ls and life is comp** **lete** **ly hectic, and I promise I can't wait to catch up with your stories in a month!**

**Thank you so much for your support!**

_Dear Sirius,_

_I was very glad to receive your letter, though I was really sad to know that little Regulus has probably become a Death Eater. If that makes you feel better, I just learnt from the newspaper that my own sister, Narcissa, got married to a notorious Death Eater the previous month. Guess who wasn't even told, let alone invited, apart from you? That's right, me! I'm sure Mother will be particularly contented that her second daughter after Bellatrix got married to a bloodthirsty pureblood, unlike me, the abomination. His name is Lucius Malfoy, do you remember him in his last years at Hogwarts or were you very little to go to school then? _

_I was very happy to know about your girlfriend too! Try to be a gentleman that time, because she sure sounds like a nice young lady and she's a Muggleborn which always is a plus!_

_Ted is very well, he thanks you and says hello. However we've started feeling a little worried about things towards Muggle borns. People aren't friendly anymore. It's like everyone suddenly becomes like the Blacks. I'm scared, Sirius. Ted says he feels a war coming, I don't even want to think about it. I hope we won't have to deal with such a horrible thing, though everything is extremely upsetting. He's gaining more and more power every day. You don't know who to trust anymore, he has people and creatures from every field by his side. Death Eaters, Ministry workers, werewolves, even giants. Did you read at the _Prophet _about the Ministry secretary who killed a Muggleborn in a pub? It's been said to be planned, and that she wasn't drunk like the _Prophet _wrote. Some people think she was under the Imperius curse…_

_Nymphadora is very well too, she broke only three plates this week, and stepped on the cat's tail only twice! I start hoping that girl can show some progress! She still refuses to stop changing her hair color. She's over the Quidditch-national-player phase since she fell from her toy broomstick for the twelfth time this month and broke her arm. Now her newest life ambition is to become a pirate in order to own a colorful parrot. Let me tell you that, I will definitely never let my own daughter to become a pirate! It's illegal and not quite ladylike. _

_Good luck with your NEWTs. I hope you study hard and behave. When you finish Hogwarts in the summer, you know you're more than welcome to come and stay with us whenever you want, Ted wants to teach you how to play football and Nymphadora hasn't stopped asking for her "bloody awesome cousin Sirius". I would demand that you watch your language in front of her, though. Sometimes I honestly don't know who that girl has taken after. Definitely not me! _

_See you soon,  
Andromeda._

Sirius finished reading the letter from his favorite cousin and folded it.

"Was it from your mother?" asked Bonnie, surprised.

"Good one. Of course not, it was from my Andromeda! You guys won't believe it, my cousin got married to that git, Lucius Malfoy!"

"But wasn't she already married to a Muggle?" asked Peter, confused.

"Not Andromeda, you pumpkin head! Narcissa!"

"The hot one?"

"I would rather call the frozen-ass bitchy one. My little cousin, Nymphadora wants to become a pirate."

Remus raised his eyebrows without taking his eyes from his book. "That's interesting."

Sirius lowered his voice and his glance darkened. "Andromeda is scared for her husband. And I believe she is right."

Remus put his book down and stared at them sadly. "Dark times are coming, I'm sure about it. Did you hear about the Muggle killed in a pub?" The others nodded.

Bonnie caught Lily's glance. Her friend was biting her lower lip nervously. She understood. Her own heart was racing. She was scared. Life wasn't normal anymore. People got killed all the time while they were in the safety of Hogwarts, which actually wasn't really safe anymore. Many students definitely were Death Eaters and there were rumours that Snape was intending to leave school and not graduate. They knew that they were planning things under their nose, but there wasn't anything they could do to stop them.

Suddenly, Bonnie felt trapped in the school she had always loved. She couldn't wait to finish with her NEWTs. Only three exhausting exams were remaining. She had already given Potions and Transfiguration and she had done very well. She would soon finish and go out. Then, it would be her responsibility too to put an end to all this. At that thought she shivered in fear. She got Sirius' hand in hers under the table, and turned to stare at him and James. Their thoughts were probably similar with her own. It was their turn.


	20. MARY SUE ALERT-GO ON AND READ THIS!

MARY SUE ALERT.

Oh God.

I just had an epiphany.

Bonnie is the hugest Mary Sue in the world.

She's like the most disgusting Mary Sue in the Harry Potter fandom.

And that's a pity, because I've grown to quite care about her.

She's pretty, in her own way. I mean, frizzy hair and dull face etc., but she is beautiful in Sirius' eyes, and she's thin and pale and all…

And I give too much detail in her clothing (maybe that's because I'm a fashion blogger but still)

And she clearly happens to be the main character, she overshadows the Marauders casually.

Her past wasn't very nice. Her mother died, from a muggle disease, but still.

She's your typical badass. She's not a very good fighter, or talented, but she is a badass after all.

I took a Mary Sue test and she's on the borderline.

AND I JUST WANT TO END THIS STORY. HERE. I feel so bad, I feel disgusted and my hands are shaking and all I think is "WHAT IS THIS SHIT?"

And it's a pity because I've put much effort in this. And I care about Bonnie. She was like my first love, in a way…

So I'm begging, all of you, **I NEED A BLOODY OPINION ON THIS.**

I don't want you to stroke my ears with kind reviews. I want you to be honest. Frank. And tell me to piss off because my character is a ridiculous unicorn-vampire-kitten-pink-and-fluffy Mary Sue. I'd deserve that for forcing you to read this.

I'm really considering on dropping this.

Because I won't be able to bare the shame.

So yeah. Thank you.

Tell me. You must.


	21. Chapter 21

I really have no words to thank you for your replies at my outburst and at the comfort you gave me. I appreciate your honesty so much and you don't know how much it means for me that you want this fic to continue.

I wish I could write you a million things at the moment but the most important exams of my life are less than ten days away and my everyday life is a nightmare.

I promise I will continue this story when June comes and I'll be free from Bastille qui s'appelle l'ecole, and then I'll try to work on that fic and make everything better.

Also I will catch up with all your stories I so horribly abandoned lately.

Your support means the world to me.

Stay tuned. I promise not to let you down.

I love you!


	22. Chapter 22

**Look who's back! That's right, me! I'm finished with the exams and here I am, ready to deal with that mess of a story! If there is any impression that she is a Mary Sue, please tellme so. I will terribly appreciate it!  
You are all so kind and amazing, and please review!  
Also if you have any story you want me to read, please link it to me and I'll be more than happy to provide you with my humble yet honest opinion!**

Sandra Wilkins was running around the Ravenclaw dormitories, screaming hysterically that her magical enhancing bra was nowhere to be seen, and that her life was probably over, as she couldn't wear anything else under her satin graduation dress, which was considerably pretty, all frilly and red, maybe not Bonnie's style, but still beautiful enough for Sandra.

All Bonnie wanted to do was lie down on her comfortable bed and sleep for a week or so without waking up. She definitely wouldn't wish even to her worst enemy to write NEWTs for a second time. These exams had definitely been the most exhausting period of her life, and she couldn't be any more thankful that they were over.

There they were, getting ready for the graduation party. Her chest had been tight the whole day, while everybody was filled with enthusiasm. Seven years had passed so quickly, now she would leave Hogwarts forever, no more than two days remained for her to pass in her beloved castle, to joke around with her friends, to kiss Sirius by the Black Lake, to sneak together in Gryffindor dormitories. All these years of mentally –or not- cursing McGonagall and Slughorn for all the essays she had to prepare, all these years of being a rebel, and now she found herself wondering whether she would see dear old Minerva again, or Dumbledore, or her beloved Hagrid… she wouldn't allow herself to lose her friends, but she would definitely miss her teachers, she would miss the ghosts, the portraits, the friendly house-elves in the kitchen, she would even miss Peeves.

She didn't feel ready to leave. She didn't feel ready to say goodbye forever to the school which changed her life. And most importantly, she didn't feel ready to go _outside, _to bear the tremendous responsibility to help saving the world from the dark powers.

She wanted to. She just wanted ready. She suddenly felt a kid. What if she was an adult, she would always miss the safety the walls of this castle had always provided her, she would miss the fact that all she had to care for was her NEWTs and whether Sirius would meet her after Potions or not.

"Won't you get ready?" asked Hestia, who was already in her green long dress, looking spectacular. "It's half past nine!"

Bonnie nodded, while staring absent-mindedly at her pillow, still not getting up from bed.

"Woah, Bonnie! Why are you so gloomy?" Hestia clapped her hands in front of Bonnie's face. "It's gonna be a night full of fun, which we haven't had for months! Think of all the dancing, and the alcohol provided from the school itself for a change, and Sirius in his dress robes! Aren't you excited?"

Excited? As in ready to throw up? Not exactly.

"Imagine that we won't ever sleep in these beds again." She said in a tiny voice, which was covered by Sandra shriek: "Where in the burning hell is my lucky _bra!_"

"For Merlin's sake, Sandra, you can have one of mine!" Bonnie raised her wand in order to accio a plain white bra from her trunk, but Sandra fell on her bed, desperate.

"Don't you understand? I need my magical enhancing one!"

"What for?"

"We have the lake party after the graduation one, have you forgotten? Who knows what will happen then, and with which certain Slytherin man?"

Bonnie smiled slightly. She had indeed forgotten the lake party, and the thought of it cheered her up. Every year, after the formal graduation party in the Great Hall, the graduates had a tradition of having their own, unofficial party by the lake, without teachers, in the dark. And the teachers were so awesome, to act as if they didn't notice fifty students sneaking out of the castle after midnight every year.

The Marauders had been in that party last year, even though they were sixteen and definitely not graduates. Sirius had told Bonnie that it had been really cool. Students had lighted fires and played the magic guitars, some particularly intelligent show offs had gotten drunk and vomited in the lake, making the Giant Squid delirious, even the Gryffindors with the Slytherins had gotten along…

It was exactly as a teenage magic party should be.

She mentally noted to take her harmonica, and remind Sirius to take his guitar.

She got up and accio'd her clothes, which landed on her bed messily. She sighed. She didn't think she had something appropriate for both occasions, as the faded floral dresses she always wore with her army boots weren't exactly graduation stuff. The only thing she could find was a black backless dress, gift from her godmother. She looked at it and sighed. She wasn't exactly the little black dress type, it was far too common and different from her style. She put it one and examined her reflection in the mirror. She looked outside the window. It was already dark, and the sky was filled with stars.

That was it, she thought breathlessly.

She waved her wand, and a galaxy pattern appeared on the black fabric.

"Wicked!" shouted Hestia.

Bonnie smiled.

After a few minutes, Bonnie and Hestia were entering the Great Hall, which was decorated for the occasion. The girls had to admit that the sight was marvelous, white and gold flowers were flying over their heads, the walls had been turned pale blue, ballroom music could be heard from the magical megaphones. Students were arriving, men in their dress robes and women in all kinds of dresses. Bonnie spotted four Slytherin girls with gothic makeup and black dresses which barely covered their knickers. She was glad that she hadn't gone for the typical little black piece.

"Bonnie, Hestia!"

The girls turned around, and saw Lily in her creamy lace dress, looking completely like a Renaissance princess, what with her fiery red bun and pale skin, and Alice with Frank, who were dressed clumsily with almost identical black and white dress robes. Bonnie tried not to think that they reminded her of penguins. They were extremely cute together anyway, and it pained her a little that Sirius was nowhere to be seen yet, and he hadn't searched for her at all.

"You look perfect!" smiled Hestia and Bonnie to their friends.

"You too. What a unique dress!" Lily caressed the galaxy printed fabric Bonnie was wearing, with a nostalgic voice. "I can't find them anywhere." She then said, almost desperately.

"Who? What do you mean?"

"The boys. James didn't come to find me so that we could go together…"

"Don't worry, Lils, he'll show, sooner or later, he's probably trying frantically to do something with his hair!"

"Have you seen Sirius?"

Bonnie bit her lip. "No, actually I haven't. They're probably together, definitely wanting to make an entrance, you know what they say, once a Marauder, always a Marauder!"

"Hello, galaxy miss!"

Bonnie couldn't help but smile when she turned around and threw her arms around Remus' neck. He was really handsome, his light hair contrasting with his dark brown dress robes, faded but elegant. He then hugged Lily, who asked him, anxiously: "Where are your friends?"

"I seriously have no idea." His look darkened. "I hope they're not getting themselves in trouble in order to leave their name engraved to every single teacher's memory after they leave!"

Bonnie sighed. That actually sounded highly possible a thing for them to do.

And before they could even wonder, a magically enhanced voice was heard in the Great Hall, and everyone stopped chatting, as Dumbledore, in a lilac pair of dress robes, was smiling to them from the teachers' table.

"If I'm not mistaken as a result from the fine muggle French wine my friend Madame Maxime sent me for my birthday, we are all gathered here tonight, to say goodbye to each other, as time to leave your beloved school and greet your life has come!"

Bonnie found it almost impossible to pay attention at the Headmaster's speech, as to her dismay, she had just noticed the absence of Severus Snape, who was nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall.

Lily had probably noticed the same thing, as they both left Dumbledore speaking, and without a word, they slid between their classmates, and got out of the Great Hall, leaving Remus and the others quite taken aback.

"I'll kill them. I swear I will." Said Lily breathlessly.

"Calm down, Lils, they might be still getting ready."

"Getting ready my ass!" screamed Lily, as now they found themselves standing in front of their boyfriends.

And they only thing the two girls knew, was that they couldn't believe their eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh shit look at me writing soap operas… I promise after a couple of scenes it stops being ridiculous as this. I promise!**

They had already found James and Sirius, out on the grounds, in their dress robes, their wands raised, fighting with the very Severus Snape. The three of them were in a terrible state, Severus' nose was bleeding, as well as Sirius' forehead, and James' hair was raised in the air.

"What the fuck are you three doing?" shouted Bonnie, baring her wand.

"Your Death Eater _friend!" _Hissed Sirius at Lily, throwing a jelly leg spell on Snape. "He attacked James."

"How dare you, Severus?" shouted Lily. "How have you become like that?"

"It was time for me to take my revenge!" said Snape in his characteristic, silent voice. And all of a sudden, he turned his wand from James and pointed at Lily.

"What do you think you're doing, you filthy piece of scum!" cried James, throwing his body in front of Lily's. "STUPE…"

But before he could even finish his spell, Severus shouted "_Sectumsembra" _and at the next instant, James had fallen on the ground, several open wounds bleeding uncontrollably, painting his crisp white shirt red. He screamed in horror and Lily followed his example, while falling on the ground, trying to heal the wounds with her wand immediately.

Bonnie's heart was beating exceptionally fast. All she could look at was Sirius, she had never seen him so furious again, his face was red and his lips were a thin line when he saw his best friend falling on the floor like that, and before Bonnie could point her wand at Snape and shout Expelliarmus, her boyfriend had already shouted….

"_CRUCIO!"_

And her heart stopped. Her heart stopped and she couldn't turn to look at bleeding James, she couldn't turn to look at extremely worried Lily, kneeled next to him, all she could look was Severus Snape's curled body, being tortured mercilessly, all she could focus at was his muffed cries, caused by the very man she loved.

She slowly turned around and saw a picture which would haunt her forever, she saw Sirius' elegant face uglified by his anger while he took revenge for his bleeding friend, and before she could think anything, she threw her body with all her weight on Sirius, and threw him on the ground, causing his wand to fly a meter away.

Snape fell on the ground breathless, he shot them an evil look, and then smiled horribly. He managed to get up and gather his wand. "War has started. He shall take revenge for me, for all of us. I'll be by His side." He hissed. "War started years ago, Evans. _So long_."

And with that, he transformed into a bat in front of them, and flew away.

Lily was sobbing hysterically, even though she had managed to stop blood from running mercilessly from James' wounds, and he had managed to sit up, pale as a sheet. "Get me to the infirmary." He almost begged his girlfriend. "I'm fine, love, don't worry." He comforted her, as she helped her up, in hysterics. "I just need some blood tonic, and then I'll be just fine and we'll go to the party."

James seemed able to walk so Sirius looked relieved that Lily could take him to the infirmary herself. Bonnie's body was still pressed on his, and he noticed her looking at him with horror.

"I could never believe you would do something like that." She whispered, her body shaking violently.

His breathing was rugged but he tried to calm himself. He grabbed her shoulders, trying to keep her still. "What do you mean, love?"

"Don't _call me that!_" she screamed. "You filthy…"

"What… what are you talking about? What happened to you?" shouted Sirius.

"You did an Unforgivable curse!"

"For fuck's sake, Bonnie, didn't you see what he did to James? He _attacked _us in first place!"

"And just because Snivellus is a Death Eater, a _Death Eater _of all things, a fuckin' _murderer, _does that allow you to become murderers as well?"

"_We _didn't murder anybody! He made an attempt to murder James, and he would have succeeded if Lily wasn't that good with healing spells! Fuck, Bonnie, stop shaking, you're not well!" He kneeled by her side and held her tightly on the ground, but she pushed him away violently.

"Don't _touch _me! I didn't know you performed the Cruciatus curse so easily, Black. You always keep surprising me!"

She threw herself from the ground and ran away. Before he managed to get up, she had vanished in the castle.

She climbed the stairs sobbing uncontrollably, solved the riddle at the portrait of the common room, and rushed in the dormitories.

She fell asleep after crying for a while. She was too numb to think.

Shouts and laughter woke her up. Hestia and Sandra had entered the dormitories. The graduation party was probably over.

"Where were you and Lily?" shouted Hestia. "You missed all the dances! Oh God, had you been crying? What happened, Bonnie? Did you and Sirius…"

"What time is it?" she asked with a hoarse voice, wiping the dried makeup from her face.

"It's one o'clock, we're getting ready for the lake party."

"I have to apologize." Bonnie was talking more to herself than to her friends, while throwing herself from her bed. "I love him!"

"What happened, Bonnie?" was Sandra's voice as she ran out of the dormitories and the common room. She didn't stop to look back. She just had to find Sirius. What the hell was he thinking? Snivellus had tried to kill James, he had attacked them without a reason, maybe she'd have used such a curse too if she saw Sirius bleeding like James had… what had she done? She couldn't lose Sirius, not now that she had him. She _loved _him, for fuck's sake!

She ran and ran, until she found herself out of the castle. Filch was nowhere to be seen, rumor had it that seventh years got him drunk every year so that he wouldn't lock the doors. She spotted a few Hufflepuffs sneaking out and heading to the lake. She could already listen to the music coming from far away, she could see the lighted fires. People were having fun, and she had already fucked her life up.

And then she saw him. She saw his silhouette in the dark of the night, she saw the characteristic black dress robes and his straight black hair from the back, his tall body, and her heart started pounding in her chest as she smiled widely, forgetting everything that had happened, running and throwing his arms around him, causing him to turn back, and pressing her lips on his.

She could admit that he wasn't taken by surprise as she had expected him to, as his arms were immediately thrown around her waist in a dominant, animalistic way, and his tongue entered her mouth violently, in a way that almost scared her, in a way he hadn't before.

He smelt funny, he didn't only smell of firewhiskey but also of a weird kind of tobacco, not his usual cigarettes, and he felt funny…

"Such a classic fool I've been!"

Her heart stopped. That was Sirius' voice. It was drunken. And it came for a distance.

She wasn't kissing Sirius.

She broke the demanding kiss immediately, and realized, in horror, that the very Regulus Black had entrapped her in his arms, smiling in a cruelly sadistic, twisted way, his eyes almost red, his mouth swollen from kissing her.

He had looked just like Sirius.

But he wasn't Sirius.

Sirius was standing a few meters away, his face a mask of anger, his wand in his hand, his fists clenched, his hair messy and unusually shiny, obviously drunk.

She couldn't speak. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She was suffocating. It was over.

"I wanted to apologize to you." He hissed. "I never thought you'd sell yourself so cheap, Holmes, you, the moral voice."

"Took you months to get the mudblood, Sirius." Snickered Regulus. "It took me less than a minute!"

Sirius seemed to wonder whether it was worth it to throw a curse at both of them, but he decided to leave without spending time and energy. Bonnie pushed the disgusting sixteen year old boy off her body, and finally managed to cry: "Sirius, I thought he was you!"

He turned around with a swish of his black hair, which was so similar to his brother's, and simply whispered, "Fuck you, Bonnie Holmes", before walking away, his black boots thumping on the ground.


End file.
